Experiments, devil fruits and OCs
by PirateRaider
Summary: CHAPTERS UPDATED 01/14/18 Some of my original characters, powers, experiments, devil fruits, and whatever else I come up with and wanna share. I've done Lilo & Stitch, One Piece, Overlord, Jak & Daxter, Batman, Star Wars, Avatar the last Airbender, Queen's Blade, Naruto, How to train your Dragon, Bikini Warriors, Pokémon, and Danmachi.
1. Experiment 628

Experiment 628

(My version.)

Jumba thought this one up during a movie marathon that included a cowboy movie, a modern day action movie and Kangaroo Jack. He designed it a couple weeks later, and went through with making it when 627 was defeated.

Experiment #: 628

Primary function: Heavy-duty suppressive gunfire.

Name: Gunner.

Body colour: Reddish brown.

Height: 5 feet.

Appearance: Cyborg kangaroo.

Gender: Male.

Features:

1: Twin arm cannons. These weapons encompass over half of each arm, can transform into several different forms to fire virtually any form of ammunition, and can be upgraded at any time. They are even capable of using the powers of many previous experiments, fired as projectiles.

2: Kangaroo-like body offers high mobility and combat efficiency.

3: Pouch. Many things dropped into this pouch can be turned into anything he needs other than food and drink, such as ammo, upgradable material, maintenance material or fuel.

4: Laser crystals. Gemstones scattered all over his body that can each fire a colourful laser straight out. This ensures that anyone who tries to grab and subdue him can be blasted off.

5: Metal mask & 5 eyes capable of all forms of vision, great depth perception and extreme accuracy.

6: 4 ultra strong, retractable arms, much like previous experiments.

7: 4 concealable hands with retractable cord arms. These hands can change form and are attached to extremely sturdy cords. They can be fully retracted into his body and become impossible to notice. They're used largely for maintenance, but they can have many other uses as well.

8: Trigger happy cowboy bandit attitude.

9: Nearly indestructible body, several times more durable than 626. (Bulletproof, fireproof, shockproof, explosion and impact resistant.)

10: Super intelligence.

11: Super strength capable of moving objects 3000 times his weight. This may sound like his strength is equivalent with that of 626, but because he is far bigger and heavier than 626, he is also that much stronger.

12: Capable of curling up into ball form and rolling around. Combining this with the laser crystals covering his body can ensure wild, unpredictable fire while moving.

13: Superior hunting skills including tracking and locating.

14: Superior fighting skills, specializes in boxing and a barroom brawl style of combat.

15: Ultra sharp hearing with reinforced inner ears to ensure loud noises cannot be used as a weakness.

16: Powerful lust for gold, cash, violence and beautiful women that will ensure he causes trouble.

17: Cannot be turned to good.

18: Talent, knowledge & skills at riding horses, motorcycles and other vehicles.

19: Rocket-like boosters that allow him to achieve a maximum speed of over 500 km/h.

20: Electrified tail club with retractable spikes capable of paralyzing life forms, disabling electronics, and good for general bashing.

21: Capable of improving and upgrading himself to meet new challenges.

22: Hand attachments. These artificial hands can attach to the arm cannons, turning them into somewhat normal arms. They also come with boxing gloves.

23: Net Shot. A net that can be fired from the arm cannons to capture targets.

24: Super laser. The laser crystals are normally stationary, but they can move to his chest and fuse together to create a super laser that can destroy whole islands.

Weaknesses:

1: Has trouble moving backwards. This is not a flaw due to Jumba's designs, but rather a trait of kangaroos that was carried over.

2: While moving via hopping and jumping is fast, it is also exploitable. However with his intelligence and skills he can easily overcome most attempts to use it against him.

3: He can only use the super laser when at peak performance and afterwards it leaves him completely drained and defenceless. Until he recovers he needs someone else to take care of him. The process is also very painful and unpleasant. Consequently he always refuses to use it and relies entirely on the rest of his arsenal.

If anyone wants to use this OC in their stories, they're welcome to.


	2. Jumba's other Experiments

Lilo & Stitch experiment OCs.

(Some of these experiments, are basically one experiment copied repeatedly, made to function as a unit. The pods for these ones are strung together like a necklace prior to activation. Despite there being several of them and each getting his own pod, they're still classified as only one experiment. I'll call them the horde experiments.

And others are multiple experiments made to work together, so even though they're always with certain other experiments, they have separate numbers.)

.

.

Mindbreaker.

An armadillo-like experiment with a computer-like back. It latches onto heads like a helmet and wipes out the memories and personalities of those who wear it, turning them into blank slates. Then it can rewrite their minds as its operator sees fit. It can also undo the changes and restore its victims to normal.

.

Swiper.

It looks a lot like Daxter with a sack. It goes around, stealing whatever money it can find and then hoarding it. It's a real money grubber.

.

Bender.

It looks sorta like a burly Overlord minion with a sack, only much cuter and furrier. It goes around stealing every worthwhile thing it can find and then hoarding it. It's strong enough to easily make off with virtually anything.

.

Twitch.

Designed to have an extremely cartoony and stupid appearance and he carries a pair of rayguns that look like toys. He comes across as extremely clumsy and dimwitted. He challenges his foes head-on, and while they're busy laughing at him, he guns them down. His shooting abilities and the lethality of his guns catches everyone off guard to the point that by the time they realize he's a threat, they've already lost.

.

Sly.

He looks like a monkey in a coat. He's a master pickpocket who can snatch hundreds of wallets in a day with minimal chance of being caught. He has several tails that can move faster than the eye can see, each with a hand, that he uses to pick pockets. He's also a master of disguise and hiding.

.

Airblade.

It looks like an eagle made of silver. It moves fast enough to break the sound barrier, and causes extensive destruction everywhere it goes. It's also very sharp, capable of using it's wings, beak and talons to cut through things.

.

Scarecrow.

It looks like a creepy scarecrow. It releases a fear gas and anyone who breathes it in go into a state of uncontrollable fear and panic. It then attacks and harasses the victims.

.

Wally.

A lawn gnome that brings lawn ornaments to life and leads them to cause all kinds of trouble.

.

Old Witch.

She looks like a foot tall cartoon witch. She flies around zapping people and everyone she zaps turns extremely old. However there is a cure.

.

Spellcaster.

A mini version of Maleficent with blue skin. She can instantly cast several offensive spells, plus a shield spell. With time and concentration she can cast other spells as well. She has a beautiful face, large breasts and an hourglass figure. This is because she didn't approve of her original form and changed it to be more sexually attractive.

.

The Music Masters.

A series of about 2 dozen or so co-ed anthropomorphic experiments that can all sing beautifully, expertly play any musical instrument, come up with new songs in an instant, and even craft new instruments out of whatever's laying around. They are used to distract enemies, make money, and keep people entertained. They can alter their voices, so they can play virtually any song with unparalleled sound, and because there's so many of them, they can form multiple bands and singing groups, or they can come together to form an orchestra.

.

Bob the Blob.

A giant red blob that eats everything. It has a huge mouth and an extremely long tongue that works like a chameleon's tongue, snatching up everything in reach for it to gobble up.

.

Demon Skin.

A living monster costume that takes control of anyone who wears it. It's extremely vicious, destructive and addictive. Once somebody puts it on, they become enslaved to it, even if they can get it off.

.

Hell kitty.

A very large and rather ugly cat with freakishly oversized paws. Anyone scratched by it will develop cat-like features, both physically and mentally. Anyone who suffers repeated scratches may turn completely into a cat.

.

Yeti.

A three foot tall, yeti-like monster that can turn others into yeti monsters by scratching them.

.

Wolfgirl.

A surprisingly voluptuous werewolf-like woman who can turn others into werewolf monsters by scratching or biting them.

.

Count.

Looks like a mini version of Dracula's demon form from the 'Van Hellsing' movie. He can inject others with something that makes them think they're vampires, complete with a craving for blood and a fear of sunlight.

.

Gator.

A smaller version of Leatherhead from TMNT. He's vicious and his jaws have the same crushing power as a crocodile's. He can also generate shock-waves with his tail, and his claws can tear through plates of steel.

.

Draclet.

Basically a three eyed spider the size of Stitch, with a big gaping mouth, and capable of self reproduction via ingesting food. It only needs a second to attack someone from behind and wrap them up completely with its webbing, then carry them off. It can easily pick off an entire group one by one, by striking the one at the rear while no one's looking. It can also cause its victims to fall asleep via its venom.

.

Freaky the snowman.

He looks like a well made snowman and his name's a parody of Frosty. His body's snow and ice, but it would take extreme heat to melt him. He throws snowballs that function as bombs that deliver freezing explosions that leave their victims frozen inside jagged blocks of ice. Blocks of ice that if shattered, can also shatter whatever's inside them.

.

Dream.

A giant golden butterfly of unparalleled beauty. It draws people in with its stunning appearance, then it unleashes an extremely pleasant-smelling powder from its wings and everyone who breathes it in goes insane.

.

Jewel.

She looks like mega Diancie from pokemon. Her jewels flash like a strobe light and cause seizures or vomiting in even the most resistant people. As long as they don't shut their eyes.

.

Spitfire.

An improvement on the 'Splodyhead' experiment capable of flight. He's bigger, stronger, has bat-like wings, longer limbs, and his attacks come out of his mouth instead of his nose. He's known to carry things off and drop them on people, and carry people off and drop them off cliffs, then laugh as they plummet.

.

Dinorang.

A short, bipedal, gator-like creature with a supply of boomerangs that return to him just like the video game kind. He can charge these boomerangs up with his power to unleash a variety of attacks. Boomerang powers: 1: Sharp. They turn into flying blades that can cut through most things. 2: Giant. They grow to giant sizes and hit much harder. 3: Power. They hit much harder. 4: Explosive. They blow up when they hit something, yet still manage to come back. 5: Gale. They create powerful wind. 6: Lightning. They're electrically charged. 7: Fire. They're flaming. 8: Ice. They freeze what they hit. 9: Water. They become flying sprinklers. 10: Onslaught. 3 of them lock onto 1 target and attack it relentlessly. 11: Knife. One becomes a blade not meant for throwing, but for short ranged combat. As well as the many other uses knives have. 12: Shield. Several form a defensive barrier around him. 13: Celebration. The effects change with each holiday.

.

Bash.

A tiny, yet incredibly agile knight with a hammer. Anything hit with one end of it has its weight doubled with each strike. Anything hit by the other end has its weight halved with each strike. And he loves to hit things.

.

Energizer.

It looks like a fat, ugly rabbit with weird ears. It has the power to charge up and restore other living things. It's mainly used on other experiments.

.

Eraser.

It looks like an odd type of beetle. It latched onto someone and then they are suddenly forgotten by everyone who ever knew them. Turning them into strangers in their own house.

.

Jaws.

A four-foot long shark that viciously and relentlessly attacks others. It can swim quickly through water and even loose sand. But dirt gives it trouble and rock stops it cold.

.

Forge.

An orc golem blacksmith and low-tech weapon maker. He has tools built into his body and packs a flamethrower that can melt anything. He's also formidable in combat.

.

Gizmo.

A six-armed monkey-like creature that makes high-tech machines and weapons. He's not as tough or strong as many of the other experiments, but he more than compensates for that with his weapons.

.

Cyborg.

A half machine, fox-like creature that makes and attaches cybernetic body parts.

.

Fangy.

A cross between a raptor and Yoshi. His claws can tear through steel and his jaws can grind bones to dust. He has great fighting skills, speed and agility. He also has Yoshi's tongue. He's very dangerous, yet surprisingly cute.

.

Lava Lizard.

Basically the same as the ones from Spyro 2, except half the size, a great deal tougher, with bigger teeth, and can momentarily paralyze others with his roar.

.

Krazy Klaw Kat. (K.K.K.)

A feline experiment with long claws and a creepy evil smile. It uses it's claws to tear apart everything it can find. It's also surprisingly skilled at wood and ice carving, capable of producing a masterpiece in seconds.

.

Torrel.

A lion/ram creature who's either engulfed by flames, or made of fire. It's hard to tell which by looking at it. He tends to be very angry and violent, and attacks everything he sees.

.

The Vandal horde.

A horde of two dozen mini barbarians, armed with an assortment of medieval weaponry. They look like a cross between a gorilla and a hippo and each are about the same size as Kixx. Like true barbarians they rampage, destroy and plunder, then enjoy the spoils of victory with loud parties. They're very strong and tough, but in a fair one-on-one fight, plenty of other experiments would have the upper hand. So they just don't fight fair and instead use their numbers along with clever, and/or underhanded tactics to win.

.

Rexy.

A tiny, yet fast and vicious T-Rex with a laser in his mouth.

.

Bombo.

He looks like a cross between a furry pig and a chubby guy. He wears a turban and rides a flying carpet. He can create explosives that either detonate on impact or bounce around before exploding. He flies around hurling them at whatever or whoever he wants to blow up.

.

Demon Tree & Monster Bush.

One's disguised as a tree, the other's disguised as a bush. They wait patiently for unsuspecting victims to walk by, then they attack and gobble them up.

.

Jeannie.

She looks like a sexy genie, but instead of granting wishes, she creates explosives and blows up everything she wants to see go boom. (Which happens to be almost everything.)

.

Laserdactyl & Bomberdactyl.

A duo of pterodactyls that have a laser attached to their beaks, and drop bombs. The bombs come out of their sides in the form of eggs, designed to be as powerful as possible. One has more power put towards the bombs, the other has more power put towards the laser. Their colors, patterns and head shapes make them distinguishable from each other. Alone they're very formidable, together they make for a great team.

.

Minidactyl squad.

A team of tiny pterodactyls that spit fireballs and provide cover for the Laserdactyl and Bomberdactyl experiments.

.

Hothead.

His head is a fireball, his body is concealed by a robe, and he lives to burn things down.

.

Razorback.

This boar-like experiment has huge tusks, metal blades on his back, and gets bigger when it eats. He relentlessly attacks anything that moves.

.

Wraith.

A ghost-like experiment that can possess the living and force them to do whatever he wants. And he delights in causing as much trouble as possible.

.

Shellshocker.

A turtle with a cannon sticking out of it's shell. Its slippery shell can slide place to place, making it faster than it looks and it can shoot lightning and fireballs.

.

The Blitzwolf pack.

A series of 11 wolf-like experiments, each with their own element, that have teamed up to form a pack. There's Blazewolf, (fire,) Icewolf, (ice,) Thunderwolf, (lightning,) Seawolf, (water,) Stormwolf, (wind,) Ironwolf, (metal,) Stonewolf, (earth,) Deathwolf, (poison,) Woodwolf, (wood,) Swordwolf, (sharp metal,) and Blitzwolf, (the ultra strong, indestructible alpha who is without an element, but has a roar that hits like a truck.)

.

Fay.

She's basically an extremely mischievous fairy. She's strong for her size, able to zap people, and very cunning. She uses everything to her advantage when causing trouble.

.

Picasso.

This small artist can literally bring his paintings to life. He comes with his own paint and painting tools and can complete a painting with astounding speed. However the strength of the things he creates is limited and he lacks imagination, so his creations are mostly just copies of others' designs, and they rarely live up to the abilities of the originals.

.

Cyclone.

Basically a living storm cloud capable of disrupting the weather, producing wind, rain and lightning in hurricane proportions.

.

Wheeler.

A huge living tire that moves at high speeds. It spends all its time speeding along and running things over.

.

Roadrage.

A hotrod driving hippo that runs people off the road and causes traffic accidents.

.

Seakiller.

A five foot long mosasaur with crab-like hands that slaughters everything in the ocean.

.

Black Knight.

One of the greatest swordsmen ever and a master of all swordplay styles. He's four feet tall, slim, and wears dark armour, along with a cape that can turn into a pair of wings that can grant him limited flight.

.

Sharky.

A large, metalic, nearly indestructible shark with a harpoon-like nose. He claims one part of the sea as his territory and attacks everything that trespasses in it. And he always chooses the most well-travelled place.

.

Rocky.

A kickboxing cross between a lizard and a kangaroo, and an early experiment on hand-to-hand combat. He's great in a fight, but not unbeatable, and was outdone when Kixx was made.

.

Cactus Joe.

A cactus-like creature whose needles have a non-lethal, yet sickening poison. Anyone poisoned by them will have to spend an average of one week in bed to recover. And they can be launched in an attack.

.

Amazon River.

A school of flying, piranha-like fish. They aren't as lethal as normal piranhas, but their ability to fly unexpectedly out of the water and attack in overwhelming swarms makes them dangerous.

.

Slam Scorpion.

A giant scorpion with a pincher-like tail. Instead of poisoning people with it's tail, it grabs onto them, swings them around and beats them against the ground, then throws them away. Only to chase after them to repeat the process.

.

Bulls-eye.

This lizard-like experiment is a master sniper, capable of camouflaging to become invisible. He packs a sniper rifle and never misses his target.

.

Stripes.

He's shaped like an Abra, but with fur, eyes, and a different head. Like a gremlin he tampers with machines. Sometimes ruining them, sometimes fixing or improving them, and sometimes rigging them to explode when they're turned on.

.

Rose.

She looks like a cross between a roselia and a leavanny. She constantly dances and spreads the pleasant scent of flowers everywhere she goes. An enjoyable experience for many, but a nightmare for anyone with allergies.

.

Drillago.

A larger experiment with drills for hands, horns and spikes. Made for digging tunnels into enemy strongholds, he can carve his way through a mountain in under an hour.

.

Mad Santa.

He looks like a fusion between Santa Claus, a small bear, and a bird. He has a sack full of gifts that explode and he flies around delivering them to people. The gifts are: explosive, stink, soot, sound, slime, etc.

.

Sam.

This experiment can best be described as a samurai otter. He wears armour, packs an arsenal of weapons, and is extremely skilled with all of them. He is easily offended and responds to all offences by fighting.

.

Dragonfly.

This experiment resembles a giant dragonfly. By landing on sculptures and channelling energy into them, it can bring them to life so they can run amuck.

.

Shadowcat.

A green cat ninja girl. She's fast, skilled, has an arsenal of hidden weapons, and has a bunch of cartoony ninja powers. Such as disappearing in a puff of smoke, multiplying, running on water, crawling on ceilings, turning invisible, popping up unexpectedly, etc. She'll take on any job she's given, but she charges through the roof for her services.

.

Peru.

This turtle eats soil and vegetation, causing it to grow larger without limit. Its back takes the properties of what it eats, turning the turtle into an island.

.

Foxfire.

A white fox with the powers of Shippo from Inuyasha. She's very mischievous and delights in causing all sorts of trouble. She also has an annoying laugh.

.

Titan.

He's shaped like a Golurk pokemon, looks like an ogre, and lives to wrestle. He's a powerhouse who overwhelms his opponents with ease.

.

Nitro.

This humanoid, bird-like experiment is a wrestler like Titan. But unlike Titan, he's a high flyer who's nearly impossible to hit and specializes in high risk manoeuvres.

.

Blazer.

This experiment looks like the standard cartoon version of the sun, but with short arms and legs, and an evil-looking face. He uses his body as a weapon and rams into things, smashing through them while setting them on fire. He can also create a destructive beam of fire. He's usually teamed up with Starlight.

.

Starlight.

This experiment looks like a crescent moon with an evil-looking face and short arms and legs. Starlight creates projectile attacks in the form of meteorites and a crescent moon boomerang. The meteorites fall from the sky, and he throws the boomerang himself. He's usually teamed up with Blazer.

.

Bounce man.

He's ball-shaped, rubbery, spring loaded, and bounces everywhere. He uses his bounces to build momentum and crashes into people. His body can absorb impacts and he created his own fighting style that uses his bounces.

.

Lt. Bird.

A giant hummingbird with rocket launchers attached, who thinks she's a military soldier. She blows stuff up, but she's very precise about what she blows up.

.

Bazooka Joe.

This experiment has a head for a body and grows tomatoes and apples on its back. He loads them into a bazooka-like gun, and shoots people with them. While the tomatoes are mostly just messy and funny, the apples can hurt.

.

Chattanooga.

A fiery cross between a train and a horse. He has a smokestack on his head, a furnace on his front, and over 30,000 horsepower. Jumba made him to power his rides should they ever break down.

.

Diskman.

A monkey that throws frisbees. These frisbees can blow up, create whirlwinds, have blades pop out, have EMP bombs, etc.

.

Devil.

He's got a head for a body, looks pure evil, is vicious and dangerous in battle. Looking into his eyes can cause you to be overcome by fear if your will is weaker than his, or uncontrollable rage if your will is stronger.

.

Cobra.

A black anthro cobra who shoots poisoned darts at people. He can change how lethal the darts are before using them. His dart gun also doubles as a flute that he's skilled at playing.

.

Hawknado.

A hawk man with a bow and arrows, who can unleash a cyclone with his screech.

.

Zabuza.

A fishman who can control water. He uses it to create giant monsters and attack everybody who comes in range of his attacks. (Boats, swimmers, surfers, people on the beach, etc.)

.

Dreadmaster.

This experiment looks a bit like Sableye, but without the jewels. He hypnotizes others into believing they are experiencing the most horrific experiences they could ever imagine, then laughs as they suffer through them.

.

Demizilla.

A miniature version of Godzilla, but his breath attacks can change depending on what he eats.

.

Chomper.

A tiny dragon with a big armoured mouth that eats various types of energy to grow bigger. Then it goes on rampages. It can fire the energy from its mouth in a powerful attack, but that also makes it shrink back down.

.

Joxer.

He's shaped like Metaknight, but with longer arms and legs. He wears armour that resembles a lion's head and wears paw-shaped gantlets that are capable of continuous laser fire. He's also very agile and fast.

.

Toymaker.

This four-armed experiment looks like some of the other experiments, but is more frog-like. He crafts small figures and seals them in chocolate eggs, then sells them off. These figures come in a series of martial arts related forms. Under the light of the moon, they grow huge and come to life. Then they violently attack everyone they can find, even if they're sleeping in bed. There's one full set for each fighting style, consisting of one master and several unique students. The styles are karate, muay thai, kenpo, jujitsu, ninjitsu, sumo, boxing, wrestling, kung fu, tae kwon do, and lucha libre.

.

Razorback Turtle.

This experiment is the size of a large dog and looks like a cross between a lizard and a turtle. It has a turtle-like shell, but one narrower than any turtle and shaped similar to an American football, a lizard-like head with tusks and sharp teeth, shell armour on his neck and head, long lizard-like legs, a long tail with horn-like bones sticking out, and spikes on its back. The long legs and sleek shape of its shell offer it great mobility, making it faster than most dogs. Its purpose is to hunt down and slaughter all creatures smaller than it.

.

Insanity leech.

A giant, yet incredibly fast slug. When it shakes, leeches are sent flying and any living creature they latch onto is driven violently insane and wild.

.

Dungeonheart.

This experiment looks like a giant tortoise with four giant horn-like spikes and a hole on its back. From this hole goblin-like creatures are produced that can dig out and build top quality dungeons, castles and towns, and equip them with everything you'd want or need in them. There are several different kinds of goblin-like creatures to better perform the various different tasks needed to build and maintain such locations. They can design them themselves or follow someone else's designs, but will be quick to spot and point out any flaws they may have.

.

Big Spider.

This experiment is basically a spider that's over six feet long. When wounded, countless two-inch long spiders pour out of its body. It was named for what people screamed when they saw it.

.

Elf ninja squad.

A squad of skilled elf ninjas. They're thin, not much taller than Stitch, are fast and agile, are skilled fighters, pack an arsenal of weapons and gear, are trained in all things ninja, can vanish in a puff of smoke, and can run on water and up walls.

.

Pirate Series.

A series of 26 different experiments that all function as a single band of pirates. They are all quite knowledgeable and skilled on everything regarding piracy and life at sea, especially combat, and are capable of being efficient on land and while diving underwater. Their sizes range from slightly smaller than Stitch, to slightly bigger than the average man. Most of them look like anthropomorphic animals. There's 4 different sharks, a monkey, a cat, a dog, a parrot, a dolphin, an orca, a boar, an octopus, a serpent, a sea dragon, a large ape, a turtle, a scorpion, a wolf, a kangaroo, a panther, a frog, a troll, a crocodile, a seal, a rat and a tree-like creature that has a built-in catapult. The serpent and sea dragon are not anthros, and while the rat isn't as formidable as the others, he can compensate by multiplying himself by as many as 20.

.

Battleship.

A living boat that has an upper body that resembles a pirate captain, and a lower body that resembles a pirate ship, albeit a childishly cartoony one. He's about fifteen feet long, has a mast, a sail with a jolly roger, 2 cannons on the front and 1 on each side, a harpoon, oars, an anchor, and a figurehead. The oars are actually his feet, but they're too weak to support his weight out of water.

.

Skyship.

A flying version of the Battleship experiment. He has the same shape, but a different paint job and figurehead. He has helicopter blades on his mast that allow him to fly, and a couple smaller ones that propel him.

.

Razorball.

He's basically the same creature as the aliens from the Critters movies, but cuter and slightly tamer. He's furry, the size and shape of a basketball, moves by rolling, has a large mouth filled with needle-sharp teeth, and can fire dart-like spikes out of his back that paralyzes what he hits.

.

Bomb Ghost.

A round, cartoony ghost experiment that produces smaller ghosts that hunt down targets and explode on contact.

.

Negative Ghost.

A thin, cartoony ghost experiment that produces smaller ghosts that hunt down targets and turns them negative. (It's basically the negative hallows from One Piece, Thriller Bark arc.)

.

Surveillance Ghost.

A cartoony ghost experiment that has a built-in camera and produces smaller ghosts that also have built-in cameras. They turn invisible and film everything that happens in any areas they've entered, all without ever alerting anyone. Then they automatically send the footage to any devices they choose.

.

Creeper.

This experiment is bigger than the average experiment, has curved horns, glowing red eyes, green, shaggy, grass-like fur, a massive mouth with sharp teeth, short legs, and thick arms with clawed hands. It's purpose is to hide in closets and under beds and terrorize those who are easily frightened.

.

Rapper.

This experiment engages in rap battles and dominates over everybody he goes up against with flawless, well timed lyrics that he can make up on the spot.

.

Menace.

When the Houdini experiment turned out to be a pathetic coward, Jumba tried again. This rabbit-like experiment can turn things invisible, has no fear, and is extremely mischievous and loves pulling pranks.

.

Overlord Squirrel.

A large squirrel with black fur, red eyes, big teeth, a bushy tail, psychic powers, and a Napoleon complex. He controls other squirrels with his powers to make them an aggressive, fearless, and completely loyal squirrel army. And while one squirrel on its own is no threat to anyone, hundreds, thousands, and even millions of them attacking at once can quickly and easily overwhelm even the strongest foes. He commands them to do his bidding and they loyally obey. He's as smart as a supercomputer, and specializes in employing military combat strategies, using his army of squirrels. He's basically a squirrel general with an army at his command. He can also take control of other rodents, but it seems he doesn't like having anything but squirrels at his command, unless he's deliberately sacrificing them.

.

Claw.

This experiment is basically a living gargoyle. He looks like he's made of stone, can fly, has talons, and is strong enough to tear through the thickest, strongest walls. He hangs out on ledges where he doesn't look out of place and stays there patiently, tricking everybody into believing he's nothing but chiselled stone, guarding a location, or just waiting for the perfect moment to attack, then he takes flight to attack with blinding speed.

.

Berserker helmet.

A living helmet with horns and red eyes that transforms anyone who puts it on, making them far bigger, more muscular, fearless, vicious, and makes them think they're actual viking berserkers. Also it has tiny, retractable limbs that it can use to move around and seek out people to wear it.

.

Gremmy.

A turtle-like experiment with spikes and wild hair that looks like he could be one of Bowser's kids. He's a mad genius who makes trouble wherever and whenever he can, using creative strategies. He's smart enough to build robotic soldiers to follow him, and charismatic enough to amass a following.

.

Clubber.

This experiment has a large body, an ugly, yet manly face, 8 octopus-like tentacles for arms that each end in a gloved hand, and 4 tentacles for legs. It fights using all its arms to deliver a series of punches at high speed and with overwhelming force.

.

Skull Hood.

A huge, bipedal rat that wears a skull mask and carries a bow and a quiver full of arrows. He can fire his arrows at a rapid pace, over great distances, and with great accuracy.

.

Archer.

An enhanced version of the previous experiment, this experiment looks like a 5 1/2 foot tall anthro fox with a bow. He has even greater range and accuracy than Skull Hood, and like Hawkeye or Green Arrow, he has a vast assortment of trick arrows.

.

Snapper.

This aquatic experiment has a body like a large seal, four flipper limbs, a tail like a dolphin, and a head like a predatory dinosaur. It can swim at high speeds, strike at extreme speeds, bite with more than enough force to destroy anything it wants, hold its breath for extended periods of time, detect hidden prey, and has a nearly indestructible body. It's function is to hunt, kill and devour every creature in whatever body of water it's in, effectively wiping out that part of the ecosystem. It can also move about on land, but only like a seal.

.

Ship.

This experiment was made to become a ship that Jumba could escape in, should the need arise and he can't use his actual ship. It looks like a cross between a blob and a seal. It has the power to change its body and turn into anything mechanical it comes in contact with, including weapons, vehicles, ships, spaceships, and any number of machines, and perform just as well as the real things, but it has a mind of its own and can't remain in those forms forever.

.

Nightmare Express.

This experiment can merge with assorted vehicles, transforming them into demonic versions of themselves, with a single red eye, huge metal teeth, and various other horrific features. In addition to taking control of them and making them look nightmarish, he also supercharges their capabilities and adds weapons to them. He terrorizes highways and any other routes vehicles travel through. He also has a long tongue that he uses to catch prey.

.

Pumpkinhead.

This experiment stands over 8 feet tall and looks like a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. He talks and sounds like he's pure evil, but throughout the most part, he just talks, stands around, and devours small animals. He has a frog-like tongue, and things that shoot out of his hands. He mostly uses them to snatch up small animals like birds, rats, rabbits, etc, which he then eats alive. Originally made to terrorize a number of the universe's smaller races, he can also work as a scarecrow, keeping fields and gardens free from birds, rats, rabbits, etc.

.

Bone Dancer.

A ghost-like experiment that possesses and takes control of skeletons, then uses them to terrorize others.

.

Master Key Bug.

This experiment looks like a large golden beetle with an irregular horn. It opens all kinds of locks with its horn, and easily evades all forms of detection.

.

Gender.

This experiment looks like a monkey with evil eyes, a creepy grin, and his hands have syringes with needles for fingers. Anyone stabbed by his needles with completely change genders, and all memories of who they once were will be lost or altered not long after.

.


	3. One Piece devil fruits

**Devil Fruits:**

These are the assorted Paramecia, Zoan and even Logia type devil fruits I thought up, and their powers. (I also thought up a few that showed up in the anime, but I deleted them from the list, or crossed them out.)

.

.

 **Logia types:**

.

Clay-Clay fruit: A logia type that turns the user to clay. The user can mold his/her body into any form he/she desires, letting him/her fight with wide assortment of attacks, or hide in plain sight. It can be soft and gooey, or harder than steel.

.

Oil-Oil fruit: A logia type that allows the user to produce oil, and even turn himself/herself into oil. The user this devil fruit can set anything ablaze, even the ocean itself, can also serve as a near limitless fuel source. The biggest weakness is that when covered in oil he/she becomes vulnerable to fire, and while intangible he/she is extremely flammable.

.

Water-Water fruit: A logia type of water that allows the user control over water, and the ability to make themselves as clear as water, but does not have the intangibility of other logia types. With some training and experience a user can make clones of themselves out of water, which can give the illusion of intangibility, but the user's body will actually remain solid and be vulnerable to attacks. The control it offers over water is only at its peak with fresh water. It's more than powerful enough to easily create jets of water that can send people, fish, etc, flying out of the water, or knock them off ships and into the water. With polluted or salt water the control is significantly reduced, but it can still be used to attack ships, save people who are drowning, or drown strong swimmers. It also only affects water in its naturally flowing state. Ice and snow cannot be affected, and using it to control blood and bodily fluids has yielded some rather pitiful results. That said, it also has purifying and healing powers.

.

Tar-Tar fruit: A logia type of tar. It's good for trapping people, disabling weapons, and fixing ships, houses, etc.

.

Acid-Acid fruit: A logia type of sulphuric acid. This one is especially deadly as there are few things acid cannot melt, so the user can destroy nearly anything he/she wants without even trying.

.

Cloud-Cloud fruit: A cloud type of logia that grants the user the power to create and control clouds of all kinds, like lesser versions of the nimbus cloud from Dragonball, or the various forms of clouds we saw in the Skypeia arc.

.

.

.

 **Paramecia types:**

.

Dash-Dash fruit: Grants the eater super speed and reflexes.

.

Charge-Charge fruit: Enables the user to turn anything he/she touches into explosives.

.

Fang-Fang fruit: Enables the user to sprout fangs without end, anywhere he/she can see.

.

Melt-Melt fruit: Enables the user to liquefy or solidify anything.

.

Orb-Orb fruit: Enables the user to create orbs that turn into random things.

.

Shift-Shift fruit: Enables the user to teleport.

.

Spark-Spark fruit: Enables the user to summon and control electricity. It's a paramecia type, so it lacks intangibility, but other than that, it's just as formidable as Enel's Rumble-Rumble fruit.

.

Luck-Luck fruit: Gives the user the power to cause positive and negative events.

.

Monster-Monster fruit: Enables the user to turn living creatures into monsters.

.

Gun-Gun fruit: Enables the user to sprout guns all over his/her body and fire all kinds of ammo.

.

Factory-Factory fruit: Turns the user's body into a factory capable of churning out all kinds of things at an assembly line pace. The bigger the user is, the better it works. (Ie, works best with fat giants.)

.

Iron-Iron fruit: Gives the user a body of iron, plus the power to turn his/her limbs into weapons.

.

Paper-Paper fruit: Grants the user Read or Die paper powers, the ability to create origami soldiers, plus a body that can turn into paper.

.

King-King fruit: Only those with stronger wills can disobey the user, and all others will bow down before him/her and become his/her loyal servants and slaves.

.

Hair-Hair fruit: Grants hair powers that are basically a fusion between the string-string fruit, Yura of the demon hair from Inuyasha, and Bayonetta.

.

Hive-Hive fruit: Turns the user's body into a giant hive containing a nearly infinite number of bugs. The main part of the hive usually manifests as a hunch on the user's back, but it can also appear on the front as a bloated stomach. There's a different bug for each model.

.

Corpse-Corpse fruit: Allows the user to turn himself/herself and anyone he/she infects into a living corpse. The user's body parts can fall off and he/she will still be in control of them. The user cannot be killed through normal means as his/her organs will not be functioning in the first place and any parts that get cut off will still be able to move around and reassemble themselves.

.

Crazy-Crazy fruit: Allows the user to rob others of their sanity.

.

Muscle-Muscle fruit: Turns the user into the incredible hulk, minus the color.

.

Storm-Storm fruit: Allows the user to control the weather, much like Storm from X-Men.

.

Sight-Sight fruit: Allows the user to create a screen to watch others, no matter where or when they are. (It's basically like having a TV around.)

.

Shout-Shout fruit: Allows the user to make noises so impossibly loud that it can cause massive destruction and kill anyone who gets too close.

.

Rage-Rage fruit: Turns the user into the angriest man ever. This will boost his physical abilities far beyond what he'd otherwise be capable of, but make him far more reckless. His rage can manifest in a variety of ways that make it seem like he has multiple devil fruit powers.

.

Giant-Giant fruit: No matter how small the eater is, the user will be able to grow until he/she is even bigger than Oars the Continent Puller. And without losing his/her speed or agility.

.

Death-Death fruit: Gives the user the power to turn his/her hands to bone. In this state anything touched by him/her will instantly die. With enough training he/she will be able to turn his/her entire body to bone and use far more powers.

.

Change-Change fruit: A paramecia type that gives the user the power to change his/her form into anything he's/she's already seen.

.

Clone-Clone fruit: Allows the user to make a nearly unlimited number of copies of himself/herself. But in the style of Billy Numerous from Teen Titans, not Naruto.

.

Cancel-Cancel fruit: Allows the user to fire a beam of light that shuts down pretty much everything. Including devil fruits, haki, personal skills, machines, firearms, magic, compasses and many other things. It's a lot like the slow-slow beam, and can even be redirected by a mirror, but the effects can last longer and can be used over a large area.

.

Map-Map fruit: Gives the user a global sense that allows him/her to know where he/she is, where north, south, east and west are, the latitude and longitude, where all land masses and water currents are, the ability to flawlessly predict the weather, and even knowledge of all animal migratory routes. However it will only give minimal information on the people & animals living on those islands.

.

Fight-Fight fruit: First it changes the user's body to give him/her a form build for combat with speed, power, acrobatic capabilities, durability, stamina, and accelerated healing. Then it gives him/her full knowledge and mastery of all forms of combat, both armed and unarmed, and even a full mastery of haki and the six powers, as well as the knowledge and skills to pass those on to others. It can easily turn anyone into one of the greatest warriors on the planet.

.

Absorb-Absorb fruit: A paramecia type devil fruit that allows the user to absorb anything they come in contact with and transform their body into whatever they absorb, provided there is a sufficiently large amount. It can also absorb attacks, negating the damage they cause. This devil fruit is extremely formidable, as it can allow the user to gain the powers of any logia type devil fruit, as well as any paramecia type that turned the bodies of users into something else.

.

DNA-DNA fruit: A paramecia type with the power to alter and change DNA. This enables the user to alter any living thing in any way they see fit. Its effects can go anywhere from minor changes that nearly impossible to notice, to completely transforming people into creatures that can't possibly exist. However it requires at least a little knowledge of advanced biology, prior to being eaten, to properly use it.

.

Toon-Toon fruit: A paramecia type with the power to alter the reality of the user in strange, cartoony ways, such as altering their gravity, letting them pull things out from behind their backs, making them stretchier, and letting them survive getting blown up or sliced to pieces.

.

Ball-Ball fruit: Gives the user a rounder form and the abilities of a ball, allowing them to curl up into a ball, roll around at high speeds, bounce high, and negate all impact damage. With it they can smash into things with enough force to easily shatter stone, and it's often combined with a spiked cloak to form a spiked ball.

.

Lust-Lust fruit: A paramecia type with the power to control the sexual desires of others, and even make trick them into believing they're having sex. It also gives the user an extremely sexually attractive body.

.

Sail-Sail fruit: Grants the user the power to empower a ship, (or nearly anything,) and sail it through any terrain as if it was water. It works a lot like the Swim-Swim fruit, but it's the vessel that uses the power, not the individual, making it basically an upgraded version of it. And the ocean or sea prism stones can only cancel out its powers when they come in contact with the user, not the ship.

.

Key-Key fruit: Grants the user the power to open any lock and crack any code, as well as extensive knowledge on locks and how to open them.

.

Rope-Rope fruit: Grants the user the power to create and control ropes. It can also create living ropes that can do his/her bidding.

.

Astral-Astral fruit: Grants the user the power to leave their bodies as an astral form that is impossible to notice. In that form the user can fly anywhere, even at high speeds, can go through any obstacle, even sea prism stone or the ocean itself, and watch and listen to whatever he/she wants. It even grants the power to possess soulless bodies.

.

Tiki-Tiki fruit: Grants the user the power to bring wooden things, such as carvings, statues, and tikis, to life. It also lets the user take a powerful, alternate form that's made of wood, can breath fire, and looks like a huge tiki statue.

.

Statue-Statue fruit: Grants the user the power to bring stone statues and carvings to life. It also lets the user take a powerful, alternate form that's made of stone and looks like a large statue.

.

Suit-Suit fruit: An inverted version of the jacket-jacket fruit, that grants the user the power to enter the bodies of other people, wear them like a suit, and use all their physical capabilities, skills and powers as their own.

.

Carve-Carve fruit: Grants the user a set of large claws with the power to cut through almost anything and create the world's most intricate carvings with great speed and ease. With it the user can churn out vast amounts great quality statues and carvings on a regular basis, or carve up their opponents in a fight.

.

Shape-Shape fruit: Grants the user the power to change the forms of any non-living objects, or even plants. With it the user can instantly make broken things as good as new, or create new things using just the raw materials. (It's basically the same as alchemy from Fullmetal Alchemist, but without the science or circles.)

.

Form-Form fruit: Grants the user the power to transform any living beings. With it the user can turn someone who's weak, fat and ugly, into someone who's strong, thin and beautiful, or turn an infestation of rats and other animals into an army of warriors. Or they can do the opposite. The user can also bring forth long extinct or mythological creatures by transforming animals or people into them. But there's a limit to how much the user can change the sizes of what he/she transforms. And the bigger something is, the greater the limitation.

.

Nitro-Nitro fruit: Grants the user the power to produce nitroglycerine, like Bakugo from My Hero Academia. With it the user can create extremely powerful explosions.

.

Heal-Heal fruit: This ultimate white mage devil fruit grants the user the power to heal themselves and others, no matter what the problems are. Fatal wounds, lost limbs, poisons, diseases, mental conditions, effects of old age, and even stuff like broken hearts and PTSD can all be fully healed in moments. It can also fix things that have been broken, like weapons, machines, ships, houses, and landscapes that have been destroyed. However it can't revive the dead, and at least part of whatever's broken has to still be there in order for it to be fixed.

.

Time-Time fruit: Grants the user the power to control time. It can freeze time, accelerate or reverse time, accelerate or reverse the effects of time, or even travel through time. It's extremely powerful and dangerous, but it's also risky to use, as tampering with the past always has unexpected consequences, and anyone, including the user himself, can be erased from existence.

.

Wood-Wood fruit: Grants the user the power to make, grow and control trees and wood, and even take a tree monster form.

.

Might-Might fruit: Grants the user all the physical capabilities of all its previous users, including haki. But not their skills.

.

Tail-Tail fruit: Grants the user a long, shape-shifting tail. This tail can alter itself in many ways, making it very powerful, versatile, and useful, both in and out of combat.

.

Tape-Tape fruit: Grants the user the power to produce and control strips of cloth or tape.

.

Rose-Rose fruit: Grants the user the power to grow and control roses and thorned vines out of her/his body.

.

Engine-Engine fruit: Gives the user mechanical engines in his/her body to vastly boost speed, power, reflexes, stamina, and endurance, and it also gives the user car-like armour. However it's very noisy and produces a lot of smoke.

.

Blood-Blood fruit: A paramecia type of blood. Grants the user the power to control blood. With it the user can harden his/her own blood to turn it into weapons and armour, suck the blood out of others to kill them with ease, manipulate the blood of others to control them like puppets, give quick and easy blood transfusions, heal wounds, turn it into floating weapons, etc. There's a vast assortment of uses for it, so the user should be creative.

.

Cactus-Cactus fruit: Grants the user the power to bring cacti and similar plants to life as humanoid cactus monsters who are both loyal and deadly. It also lets the user sprout spikes and take a powerful, alternate form that looks like a supersized, supercharged version of the cactus monsters.

.

Solar-Solar fruit: Grants the user the power to absorb solar energy and use it to create light, heat, fire, beams, or even turn intangible. The biggest weakness of this devil fruit is that it's only at full power on sunny days. At night, or even during cloudy days, its powers are reduced and drain with use.

.

Wise-Wise fruit: Grants the user super intelligence and turns them into a genius in all fields. Weapons, tactics, medicine, machines, gambling, etc.

.

Island-Island fruit: Grants the user the power to create islands made of rocks and dirt. The islands start out too small to be used, it takes time to turn them into places big enough to live on, and adding a water source, trees, etc, requires outside assistance, but the soil is always healthy and ideal for growing things, and the islands can be formed into whatever the user wants, making these islands a great investment. However in combat, the only use I can think of for it is creating sink holes and burying foes under rocks and dirt.

.

Chill-Chill fruit: Grants the user the power to lower temperatures, freeze things solid, and create ice and snow.

.

Cannon-Cannon fruit: Grants the user the power to turn his/her body into a powerful cannon. Too powerful in fact, to be used in normal fights, but ideal for sieges and long ranged battles. The user can even make their own cannonballs, or fire different ones.

.

Witch-Witch fruit: Turns the user into a witch, complete with a plethora of spells, including the power to enchant brooms to make them fly while the user is riding them,

.

Hole-Hole fruit: Grants the user the power to create holes, which work like a cartoony version of the Door-Door fruit to enable teleportation.

.

Bone-Bone fruit: Grants the user the power to manipulate the growth and property of his/her bones, and the bones of those he/she is in physical contact with.

.

Tough-Tough fruit: Transforms the user's body, making it huge, muscular, turns the skin and flesh rubbery, and gives him/her the power to absorb all forms of attacks and impacts, making the user almost invincible.

.

Rainbow-Rainbow fruit: Grants the user the power to manipulate colours, become immune to any attacks the same colour that he/she is, fire rainbow beams, and use the same powers as Miss Goldenweek.

.

Bimbo-Bimbo fruit: Turns the user into a sexy bimbo and grants her the power to turn other girls into sexy bimbos. If the user was originally a guy, his gender changes and all memories involving him are changed or erased. (I've seen this done online plenty of times, so why not?)

.

Psychic-Psychic fruit: Grants the user all forms of psychic powers, including mind reading, telekinesis, seeing into the future, and hypnosis.

.

Move-Move fruit: Grants the user the power to bring things to life. Some things brought to life may have minds of their own, but they will still follow the user's commands.

.

Swap-Swap fruit: Grants the user the power of body swapping. (It's been done countless times in shows, its even been done in One Piece by Law using his Ope-Ope powers. What separates this one from that one technique is that it also has the bonus of being a potential source of immortality, as the user can simply swap his/her aging body for one that's younger, stronger, and healthier. And if he/she swaps bodies with another devil fruit user, he/she will also gain the powers of a second devil fruit.)

.

Thought-Thought fruit: Grants the user the power to materialize anything he/she can imagine, to be used at his/her whim. The strength and effectiveness of these things are directly tied to the strengths of the user.

.

.

.

 **Zoan types:**

.

Lev-Lev fruit: An impossible mythological zoan type of a Leviathan. This devil fruit's not like the rest. The fully changed form is three hundred miles long, impervious to all attacks, and preys on everything in the ocean. But it can only move freely in the water. The mid form towers over giants, is also impervious to all attacks, and can move on both land and sea. But it tires easily when it's not in the ocean. And the user's unchanged form is the only form that can't swim.

.

Behemoth-Behemoth fruit: A mythical zoan type of a behemoth, a creature so gargantuan that even giants look small next to it.

.

Dino-Dino fruits: A series of Zoan types of various dinosaurs. Models: Raptor, Triceratops, Sabre-toothed tiger, Spinosaurus, Supersaur, Pterodactyl, Stegosaurus, Indominus rex, etc. (Already included is T-Rex.)

.

Rabbit-Rabbit fruit: Zoan type of a rabbit.

.

Loppin-Loppin fruit: A Zoan type of a rabbit/polar bear creature called a loppin.

.

Bat-Bat fruit: A series of Zoan types that allow the user to fly, and also has different models, like the silverwing, fruit bat, brown, etc. (Already included is the vampire bat.)

.

Bird-Bird fruits: A series of Zoan types with different models, like the eagle, parrot, emu, hawk, dodo, crane, hummingbird, vulture, owl, duck, golden eagle, osprey, etc. (Already included is falcon, & eagle.)

.

Mythical Bird-Bird fruits: A series of mythical Zoan type with different models, like the Roc, (a great eagle so huge that it preys on elephants,) Garuda, (a giant bird god,) Thunderbird, (a giant 2-headed eagle that creates thunderstorms,) (Already included is the phoenix.)

.

Mutt-Mutt fruits: A series of Zoan type with different models, like the doberman, bulldog, arctic wolf, fox, arctic fox, coyote, great dane, labrador, dalmatian, golden retriever, husky, etc. (Already included is Dachshund, jackal, & wolf.)

.

Mythical Mutt-Mutt fruits: A series of mythical Zoan type with different models. Cerberus, the 3-headed guard dog of hell. (It also grants the user the power to split into 3.) The werewolf, which only grants the user 1 new form, but more than makes up for that with the power to turn others into werewolves during a full moon. (These werewolves will automatically transform at night, and change back at sunrise, and will follow their alpha with absolute loyalty, no matter what. But the curse on them can be broken upon their master's defeat.) The shuck, (which also grants the user some powers of fire and teleportation,) etc.

.

Cat-Cat fruits: A series of Zoan type with different models, like panther, lion, jaguar, cheetah, tiger, bobcat, cougar, multiple breeds of house-cats, etc. (Already included is the leopard.)

.

Dragon-Dragon fruit: A series of mythical Zoan type with different models, like dragon, ryu, wyvern, etc. (My OC Rave has the basic version. The fully changed form looks like the red eyes black dragon from Yugioh, but the size of a ship, with green skin and a long spiky tail. It can breathe fire and acid, and his tail can shoot poisonous spikes. The in-between form looks much like the previous, but it's an anthro form and it often fights by creating explosive fireballs in his hands and throwing them.)

.

Gryphon-Gryphon fruit: A mythological zoan type of a griffon. It may also boost cravings and desires for women and treasure. Especially gold.

.

Frog-Frog fruit: A zoan type of a frog. Grants the user frog powers like an impossibly long tongue, high jumps, sticking to walls, slime spit, and even change colours for camouflage, but it still won't help with water.

.

Chimera-Chimera fruit: A mythical zoan type of a Chimera. It also grants the user the power to turn into many different animals, making it probably the most versatile zoan type there is.

.

Sphinx-Sphinx fruit: A mythical zoan type of a Sphinx. It also grants the user the power to inflict curses on those who can't answer her/his riddles.

.

Armadillo-Armadillo fruit: A zoan type of an armadillo. The middle form offers great strength, powerful armour, huge claws, the ability to dig fast, and curl up into a ball and roll around at fast speeds. While the armour on the back is nearly indestructible, the same cannot be said for the front, but attacking there means having to deal with claws that can tear through metal armour.

.

Basilisk-Basilisk fruit: A mythical zoan type of a basilisk. A venomous, snake-like creature that can paralyze and kill through eye contact.

.

Snake-Snake fruits: A series of zoan types of snakes. The middle form's like a lamia and can strike with impossible speed. Models: Rattlesnake, Spitting Cobra, Python, Cobra, etc. (Already included is the king cobra, & the anaconda.)

.

Croc-Croc fruit: A zoan type of a giant crocodile.

.

Devil-Devil fruit: A mythical zoan type of a hellish demon. It also offers a plethora of demonic powers. (I was going to call it the Demon-Demon fruit, but having it as the Devil-Devil devil fruit was just too hilariously redundant to resist.)

.

Angel-Angel fruit: A mythical zoan type of an angel. It also offers a plethora of holy powers.

.

Hydra-Hydra fruit: A mythological zoan type of a hydra. A giant snake who'd grow two more heads every time one was chopped off.

.

Raccoon-Raccoon fruit: A zoan type of a raccoon.

.

Wolverine-Wolverine fruit: A zoan type of a wolverine.

.

Badger-Badger fruit: A zoan type of a badger.

.

Bear-Bear fruit: A zoan type of a bear with different models, like grizzly, black, brown, polar, etc.

.

Rhino-Rhino fruit: A zoan type of a rhino.

.

Lizard-Lizard fruit: A zoan type of a lizard with different models, like the salamander, chameleon, gecko, etc.

.

Mouse-Mouse fruit: A zoan type of a mouse.

.

Rat-Rat fruit: A zoan type of a rat.

.

Kangaroo-Kangaroo fruit: A zoan type of a kangaroo.

.

Ape-Ape fruit: A zoan type of an ape with different models, like gorilla, yeti, chimp, monkey, gigantopithicus, etc.

.

Boar-Boar fruit: A zoan type of a boar. The middle form could pass as an orc.

.

Hippo-Hippo fruit: A zoan type of a hippopotamus.

.

.

.

 **Powers that are not devil fruits:**

.

The Diablo Tribe Curse: Created by the vengeful spirits of those living on an island that was destroyed by the World Government, this curse turns people into huge, demonic, pirate-like warriors. They have human forms, but with dark skin of inhuman colouring, (purple, green, blue, or a very dark red,) glowing white eyes, long hair that flows as if underwater, fangs, and WWE style bodies that are as fit and muscular as possible. The amount they wear is akin to swimsuits, along with boots, belts to hold their weaponry, and bladed whips with deadly power. Their strength, speed, and fighting skills are all at inhuman levels, and they hold the power to devour or destroy souls, turn weapons into larger, deadlier, and more demonic weapons, and use an evil energy for a variety of purposes, including powering themselves up even further, throwing fireballs, and temporarily reviving the dead to fight for them. This curse can turn even regular children into fearsome warriors, but no-one can stay that way indefinitely, as the amount of time they can spend in the transformed state is limited by the magical energy they possess. Also, only those opposed to the World Government can use this curse without their souls burning.

.


	4. Jak & Daxter

Jak & Daxter:

Red Eco Freak.

Name: Brutus.

In his normal form he is a large, muscular man with hair that looks like it was blown back by the wind. In his transformed stated he looks a lot like Cromax from Chaotic, but with red skin, better clothes and some weapons. Including some plasmite grenades and gyro burster attack disks like those used in Jak 3, except he doesn't fire them out of a gun, he keeps them on ammo belts strapped around his chest and he throws them at his enemies. He can use a gunstaff with 3 different attacks. The blaster shot, the arc wielder shot and the peacemaker shot. (Not as many as the morph gun.)

All the red eco that was pumped into him has given him enough power to pick up and toss around wasteland Metalheads and smash through any obstacle. (Meaning his power is far beyond everything else in that world.) He has a few different eco powers he can use. Such as the crimson cannon, the impact, the red armour, the eruption and the crimson tornado.

The crimson cannon is a beam of red eco that can demolish structures and destroy any enemies it hits. The impact is a ground hitting attack that destroys enemies on the ground, but doesn't affect flying enemies. The red armour is just as it sounds; red armour made of crystallized eco that absorbs attacks until it breaks. (He's a huge guy, so this is a very useful power.) The eruption is like a volcano or a geyser, red eco erupts from the ground, engulfs the screen and wipes out everyone else in the area. The crimson tornado is when he powers up with red eco and spins wildly. Short range and hard to steer, but great for both offence and defence.

He does not deal in precision tactics, he uses brutal and devastating overkill. (Good for the battlefield, bad for anyplace with innocent bystanders, hostages, or stuff you don't want broken.) He may not have as many weapon mods, vehicles or eco attacks as Jak, but he is such an overwhelming force that his opponents consider him to be even more of a threat.

He used to be a hard working wastelander with a hot wife and two little kids, but he was captured and taken to Kras city for red eco experimentation. He was imprisoned and forced to endure extensive red eco injections. When the eco treatments took effect, he busted out of his cell, tore the place apart, plowed through everyone in his path and escaped. Then he took revenge on the ones responsible as well as everyone else who pissed him off and he became a hero in the process.

While he was in there his wife was forced to do his job until she could find something she was better suited for. She was soon attacked and eaten by the Metalheads and their kids fled to find a new home. He's still looking for them.


	5. Batman

Batman OCs:

Name: Gargoyle.

He's a very buff man and a powerful warrior. He leads a criminal organization and can handle almost anything thrown at him. Unlike most villains he looks after his men and prefers to fight on the front lines. When dealing with superpowered or irregular opponents, he wears a robotic gargoyle suit, similar to the one Xanatos used but of a different style and with its own abilities. As a child he grew up on the mean streets of Gotham. As a means of survival, he took to a life of crime. He mastered armed and unarmed combat and is one of the best fighters the city has ever known. He wishes to see the city free from crime, but understands that the vast majority of the criminals are doing what they do, largely out of necessity. So rather than donning a costume and fighting crime, he has taken up a more strategic approach.

His plan is as follows: 1: Create his own criminal empire and make it the strongest in Gotham. 2: Destroy every other criminal empire in Gotham and have their members join him. 3: Open up legitimate businesses and have the criminals work in them. 4: Gradually turn the criminal empire into an honest corporate empire, thus removing all organized crime from Gotham, as well as the vast majority of regular crime. 5: Invest in deterring people from committing crimes in the future. Overall he thinks it's a great idea, but Batman doesn't agree, saying that creating a criminal organization to put a halt to the crime won't work, as he's just giving the criminals more power. Consequently every big time crook in Gotham sees him as an enemy, as does Batman. He fights them all and is usually the dominant one. Even Batman can't seem to put him away.

He's also under the assumption that Batman's part of a military group. And here's why: 1: Batman's extremely skilled, strong, and intelligent, meaning he's received extensive training, like a top-of-the-line military soldier who's been selected for some special program. 2: The things he uses must cost about a billion dollars, so he's extremely well funded. Only the richest of the rich, or someone well funded by the government could afford that stuff. 3: Batman's been injured plenty of times, yet no-one with his injuries has shown up in any hospital, meaning someone else has been tending to his wounds. And a military operation could easily get a team of doctors and nurses to handle that stuff as well as any hospital. 4: Gotham is so infested with crime and corruption that it would take the army coming in, declaring marshal law to fix it. But that would cause panic across the country, so it makes sense that they'd try another, more quiet approach. Like sending in some well equipped vigilantes in disguise to handle things. And letting the cops in on it wouldn't be an option, as the majority of them are crooked.

Name: Zarina.

Gargoyle's henchman/girlfriend. She's a busty brunette with short hair and a snake obsession. She carries a blowgun and multiple types of darts, and uses poisonous claws to fight. Her obsession with snakes doesn't stop at having several as loyal pets. She has patterned herself after them, moves like them, has unnatural contortionist capabilities, and her hands can move with the blinding speed of a snake's strike. However she does not talk with a hiss or anything like that. She's loyal to Gargoyle and does everything he tells her and works hard to ensure his plans succeed, but truthfully she loves committing crimes and would fit in well with the other crazy criminals in Gotham.


	6. Star Wars

Star Wars:

.

Name: Starblazer.

He's a genetic clone of Darth Vader, so he's very powerful with the force, but he grew up differently, so he has his own bad-ass personality. He also had some animal genes added that gave him reliable instincts and a talent for unarmed combat. He's been trained to use the force, all forms of weaponry and has the accuracy of a professional sniper. (And not one of those stormtrooper snipers either.) He wears either an intimidating suit of Zillo Beast armour, or a biker-like outfit that can also function as armour. The Zillo Beast armour was formed to be a spiky, Overlord type of armour, capable of handling any weapon used by soldiers, including blasters, explosives and even lightsabres, but not ship-mounted heavy weaponry, and while the armour can withstand explosives, he can still be hurt by their shock waves. The biker outfit can withstand a limited number of blaster shots, but not much else. He is equipped with a jet-pack and an arsenal of weapons including blasters, a laser machine-gun, a sniper rifle, explosives, gas bombs, nets, ropes, a lightsabre, and an energy shield that can freely adjust its size. But his signature weapon is the flying light-sabre. It's basically four light-sabres joined at the hilt at an angle inside a metal circle to form a buzz-saw-like weapon. He turns it on, throws it while giving it a spin, then uses the force to control it. With it he can mow down entire armies with ease. He's not too evil, but he does favour the dark side. (Because the Jedi ways couldn't be more stupid.) His goal in life to conquer the entire galaxy and create a new order where conflicts are settled not by war, but by competition in arenas.

.

Name: Lady J.

A zeltros girl with pink skin and purple hair, who's beautiful and has a body of immense voluptuousness. She was proud enough of sexual appeal to name herself after her J-cup breasts, which she likes to show off. Her sex drive is very powerful and she needs to be satisfied regularly. She follows others, choosing a leader based solely on his sexual skills and currently serves Starblazer. She's a sadistic, violent, dominatrix-like warrior and a master of the dark lightning technique. In battle she uses dual blasters, a sniper rifle, and thermal detonators. She has skills with the force and a light-sabre, but she's neither Jedi, nor Sith, so she never received her own light-sabre and she tends to lose the ones she finds.

.

Name: Sakaar.

A humanoid alien with black skin, grey fur, red hair, sharp claws, horns and fangs. He packs a large arsenal of weapons, wears a cloak that functions as armour, and has a hat that works as a shield. He's a great warrior and friends with Starblazer. He prides himself as a hunter and has made it his mission to take down as many powerful beasts as possible. His dream is to take down a Zillo beast, but given how rare they are, he knows it's a dream that'll never be realized. So instead he makes due hunting all the dangerous monsters in the galaxy and claiming them as trophies. A strange thing about him is that if the creature he wants is near extinction he may capture some and have them bred in captivity to repopulate the race. Apparently the only reason he does this is so he doesn't run out of potential trophies.

.

Name: Kaido.

This large, dark green-skinned trandoshan works as a mercenary, usually doing smuggling, bounty hunting, stealing cargos, and treasure hunting. He wears a black outfit with a helmet that has a very useful computer system built in. He has a large arsenal of weapons and gear stored on his ship, is always on the lookout for anything new, and he usually goes into battle properly prepared, without being weighted down. His favourite weapons that he usually packs are two large, fully automatic blasters that he uses to mow down groups of enemies, a disruptor capable of disabling ships, and a belt of thermal detonators. And even without weapons he easily dominates in combat, capable of wiping out multiple wookies at once. His ship is a heavily modified freighter with great speed, durable shields, powerful turrets, and missile launchers. It's the same ship model as the Ebin-Hawk, but with its own modifications. He's teamed with twin custom built combat droids and two girls, one human, one twi'lek. While the droids fight by his side using blasters and shields, the girls mostly provide support through non-combat means. The only times they join in battle is when they're providing cover fire from a safe spot, and when they're in the ship, flying it and/or manning the guns.

.

Name: Raizo the Hutt.

Raizo serves as a reminder of what the Hutts once were and how they rose to power in the first place. He's smaller and thinner than normal Hutts, much faster than he looks, capable of leaping into the air, and proficient in combat. His body's almost pure muscle and he exercises constantly. He's a proud, fearless warrior who fights on the front lines, loves big guns and big explosions, and has unparalleled accuracy. He's also smart enough to outsmart most opponents, and despite gambling often, he rarely loses. His personality is not unlikable, coming off as a cross between Mikey from TMNT and Steve Austin from WWE, which is far from normal Hutts. He prefers the exciting life of a pirate to the luxurious life of a Hutt, but he still indulges in it. For example he has multiple slaves girls who cater to his every desire, has connections and allies all over, and is quite wealthy. He has a venator class star destroyer, customized to have more weapons, more firepower, stronger armour, and better shielding, at the cost of fewer fighters. It's manned by a large crew, and holds a number of small ships, making him extremely formidable. Between his active lifestyle, combat abilities, personality, and forces, he's possibly the most feared and liked of all the Hutts. He also has several adopted children from other races, whom he's raising to become great warriors.

.

Name: Brak.

He's a lasat warrior who stands 2.8 meters tall and works as a slaver and illegal hunter. He's heartless, cruel and ruthless, and will go after anything and anyone he can turn a fair profit from. With his huge size, great strength and powerful weapons, he can easily crush all opposition and take whatever and whoever he wants. He's also a rapist who likes to 'try out' the female slaves he's captured and keep his favourites. He leads a large crew of ex-cons that he busted out of prison and has two ships. The first one's a gigantic, heavily-armed freighter that houses his forces and holds his cargo, the second's the same model as Bobba Fett's Slave One.

.

Name: Farmel.

He's an alien mercenary who wears an armoured spacesuit, carries a huge gun mounted on his shoulder, and has a jet-pack for hovering and flight. The suit has a computer system for targeting, communications, and other things, and the jet-pack's slow, but it's powered by his own energy, rather than a fuel tank. His gun has an almost fully automatic rate of fire, fires incredibly large shots that are strong enough to damage small ships that don't have shields, has nearly unlimited ammo for the standard shots, and carries a limited supply of explosive shots that can blow up armoured tanks with a single shot. He keeps his identity secret and the only ones who've seen his true form are the girls he's taken to his bed. He lives in a spacestation city, has an arrowhead-shaped ship that's fast and formidable, and a tiny, one-man speeder that he uses for breaking into places and making quick escapes. His speeder can fly and uses the same gun he carries. He's take nearly any job if the pay is good enough, and doesn't care how many people die in the process.

(He's based largely on the guy from Air Fortress. NES.)

.

.

New Ships.

Phantom Striker.

It's shaped like the X-men's jet, but shiny silver in color and has some guns sticking out. It's by far the fastest ship in the galaxy, easily capable of moving several times faster than any other. (I don't care what Han Solo says, the Millennium Falcon never showed any signs of being as fast as he claimed. It couldn't even outrun Tie fighters when it had a head-start, and all ships have hyper drives.) It has machine gun lasers mounted on front, rotatable lasers near the rear that can be operated by both people and droids, and has a supply of missiles. It's very tough, well armoured and versatile, and the inside has room for both crew and cargo.

.

.

New Death Star.

The movie versions of the Death Star were 100% machine, probably cost enough to bankrupt the empire, and had a few serious design flaws. This new version will be a mechanized planet. About 90% of it will be parts of planets that have been pieced together and the rest will be machine. (That way it'll be a million times cheaper and easier to make than the old one.) It'll still have the planet destroying laser and everything, but the angled exhaust vents with grate coverings will prevent it from getting blown up by a lucky shot. (The exhaust port wasn't a foolish design choice, it was completely necessary to get rid of the massive amounts of exhaust. If had grates and angles then it would've been fixed of its biggest weakness.) If possible the power generators at the core will be set up so that even if they're somehow blown up, the station will simply shut down and switch to backup generators instead of the whole station blowing up. It'll be largely self sustaining because the planet parts will have freshwater lakes, farmland, forests and other stuff as well. It'll be home to more than just soldiers and technicians, working class civilians can also be found living all over it, helping to support life there. It'll also have powerful weapon stations set up all over to devastate any and all attackers. These stations will look like mini Death Stars, but with cannons sticking out. They float above its surface, connected to it by detachable cables and they can dock with the main station. The back of it can open up to reveal giant thrusters that let it move at spaceship speeds. (That way it won't be lumbering through space and take over fifteen minutes just to partially circle a planet.) It'll have thrusters to let it turn and spin with greater speed. And it'll hold a vast number of fighters, ready for fast deployment. (So instead of sending out less than half a dozen fighters to deal with attackers, they'll come swarming out like the alien fighters in Independence Day.)

(Author's note: I came out with this before I heard about the new Star Wars movie, which I won't be able to see until the DVD comes out, so any resemblance to the new Death Star-like planet thing is coincidental.)

.

.

Star Wars Medieval AU:

The Royal Jedi Knights.

A medieval fantasy version of the Star Wars Jedi knights. They wear heavy plate armour and capes, decorated to improve appearances give off a look of being good and honourable. They all wield large broadswords, shields, and crossbows, but rarely anything else. They've all been trained to use their swords to great effect, and the magical powers of the force. It normally takes at least three of them, working together to influence one regular individual, and the amount they can lift with the force is usually not much more than what they can lift without it. They mostly use it to increase their speed, strength and agility, to boost how formidable they can be in battle. They are all raised and trained from early childhood to be emotionless warriors who complete all tasks without question, no matter what they are. They call themselves holy warriors of god and their propaganda makes them out to be great, noble heroes who protect the people and only do what's right. This is widely believed, even by the Jedi themselves. Very few realize that the Jedi would commit great massacres without reason if ordered.

.

Name: The Jedi army.

About as close to the clone troopers as you can get in medieval times. It's a gigantic army of peasants who have been drafted to fight under the command of the Jedi Knights. They carry a vast assortment of weapons, but are each equipped with very few, have little to no armour, and tend to be poorly skilled. Although they receive praise, promotions, rewards and metals for their accomplishments, they're all viewed as expendable and are used as cannon fodder. Seeing each other dying on the battlefield is a regular sight for them.

.

Name: The Sith Warriors.

A medieval version of the Star Wars Sith. They are barbaric warriors and the polar opposites of the Jedis. Instead of appearing good and honourable, they appear dangerous and intimidating. Instead of being emotionless, they are ruled by their emotions. They usually wear dark, intimidating armour and fight with an assortment of deadly weapons. Their force powers are no stronger than the Jedi's, but they use it in battle to cast attack spells as well as boosting their abilities. The Jedi propaganda against them has made them out to be evil, selfish villains, and that is often the case, but they tend to protect their people and don't blindly follow orders without question.

.

Name: The Sith Demon army.

Rather than drafting peasants to fight for them, the Sith summon armies of demons created through dark magic to do their bidding. There are always a lot of them, and they come in several forms. The weaker ones can be deadly, especially in groups, but they are stupid, clumsy and weak. Their sheer numbers are the greatest thing they bring to the battlefield. There are also a few other kinds that are far stronger, but not nearly as numerous. There's even some giant monsters in their midst, but they are rare. They don't care if they die on the battlefield, but they will go all out to complete their tasks.


	7. Overlord Minions

New Overlord Minion types:

Yellows: The lightning minions. These minions have goat-like horns and specialize in electricity. They can attack with it, absorb it, and even act as lightning rods to prevent their allies from being struck by it. They are ranged attackers that shoot bolts of lightning at their enemies. Instead of each of them shooting their own small bolts of lightning, an entire group will charge up a single bolt to maximize its size and power. Once the size of the bolt goes past a certain point, the Yellows will split to form a second group, each working on their own bolt.

Blacks: The flying minions. These minions have wings and talons, can fly, and their ears are pointy and stick straight up. (A little like Batman's.) They attack by dropping thing on their targets, or striking like birds of prey. (By swooping down and striking with their talons.) They can easily get to places that others can't.

Whites: The shark minions. These minions have shark-like teeth, mouths that can open extremely wide and take enormous bites, spiky fins on their backs, and the antenna of an angler fish. Water has always been a great weakness for minions, the blues were the only ones that didn't drown the second they stepped into water, and they are far too weak for battle. When his enemies tried to exploit this, the Overlord was forced to create this new breed of shark-like minions that are even more fearsome in water than the Browns are on land. However on land they gradually lose durability and become like the Greens, but without the stealth. They can also light the end of their antennas at will so they can see what they're doing in dark, murky waters.

Oranges: The shield minions. They have horns curved back along their skulls, they're bigger than the other minions, and they're very tough and difficult to kill. They protect their master and fellow minions by blocking enemy attacks. They use shields instead of weapons and while they specialize in defence, they can still bash with their shields.

Purples: The psychic minions. These minions have antennas and specialize in disrupting enemy forces by messing with their minds and emotions, causing panic and disorder. They can make things levitate and are also known for their climbing skills. However they are not that strong in battle.

.

New minion mounts:

Blue minion mounts: Dracky birds. Boombo birds that have been modified through experimentations to become helpful and obedient mounts for the Blues. These birds have a powerful magic attack and can make reviving and healing happen much faster.

Yellow minion mounts: L-karts. Small, go-kart-like machines with cannons on top. They require a group of 7-10 Yellows to power and operate each of them, and the cannon on top fires an amplified version of their lightning attack. They look and sound like something a circus clown would use, but they are extremely deadly.

Black minion mounts: Night birds. Massive birds of prey that look like a cross between an eagle and a crow.

White minion mounts: Torpedoes. Re-purposed failed torpedoes. When these torpedoes constantly failed at their tasks, they were deemed a failure. But when it was discovered the Whites could ride and steer them, the explosives were removed, they were given a harpoon-like design and were repurposed as mounts for the Whites.

Orange minion mounts: Shieldsaurs. Small armoured dinosaurs that look like triceratops, but with bigger and much sturdier frills that act as effective shields. They mostly serve as a defence, but they gore any enemies that get too close.

Purple minion mounts: Flying carpets. These are actually just regular carpets, rugs, mats and towels that only levitate due to their powers, but they won't try doing that with anything else. The heightened elevation these things offer give the Purples greater range and power.

.

.

.

New minions, version 2: Ultimate minion force.

*Some of these new minions specialize in the use of certain weapons, but they aren't born with them. So their weapons must be created, bought, found, or stolen. Also the bigger the minions are, the more life force is required to make them.*

.

.

Stone minions: They're some of the smallest, and sturdiest minions there are. They can roll into balls and be used as projectiles, or camouflage themselves as regular rocks. They mainly attack by rolling at their enemies and crashing into them.

Boulder minions: They're the much larger versions of the stone minions. They're basically Gorons from LOZ, but much uglier. They prefer to attack by rolling at their enemies and crashing into them, but if their targets are too close for that, their fists can make short work of even heavily armoured foes.

Brute minions: Massive, muscular, gorilla-like minions of tremendous strength. Each one has the power of 15-20 minions.

Acid minions: These minions can spew forth deadly acid capable of melting nearly anything.

Giant minions: 40 ft. tall minions with big muscles, big teeth, big bellies, and thick skin. Each one requires extreme amounts of life force to create, and upgrading them with new equipment is extremely hard, but they're so big and powerful that they can easily crush anything that stands before them.

Poison minions: These minions produce a deadly poison that expel in either a smoke form that their foes breath in, or a liquid form that they put on weapons. They also add their poison to the weapons of the other minions and the Overlord, making the Overlord and his hoerd of minions even deadlier.

Monstergirl minions: Transformed by a succubus, these minions are now beautiful small girls with sexy bodies and unquenchable sexual appetites.

Big Monstergirl minions: Bigger, bustier, and more mature versions of the Monstergirl minions that are no less perverse.

N.M.R. minions: People who have been modified to adopt various traits of minions. Including complete loyalty to the Overlord and the ability to be easily resurrected after death. And they aren't just limited to humans, any race can be modified like that to gain minion qualities. (N.M.R. Non minion race.)

Tech minions: Cybernetic minions that know machines. They can build and operate high-tech machinery.

Robot minions: Designed by the Techs, these are factory produced minion-like robots, that look a bit like Medabots rejects.

Smart minions: The Overlord's mad scientists. They create all kinds of stuff, tamper with whatever they can find, and are responsible for creating many of the new minions.

Hypno minions: These minions have the power of a hypnotic mind control. Using that they can force anyone to obey their master.

Bomber minions: Minions that make and throw small, but powerful explosives.

Explosive minions: These minions don't carry bombs, they are bombs. They exist only to die with a bang and take everybody with them. And their explosions can get so big they can devastate entire battlefields and destroy castle walls.

Beast Tamer minions: These minions can take control of any creature of the land. They use this power to tame animals and monsters and form armies of dangerous beasts. They lead by riding the largest and most dangerous into battle.

Fish Tamer minions: These aquatic minions can take control of any creature of the seas. They use this power to tame sea creatures and form underwater armies. They lead by riding the largest and most dangerous into battle.

Bird Tamer minions: These flying minions can take control of any creature of the sky. They use this power to tame flying beasts and form airborne armies. They lead by riding the largest and most dangerous into battle.

Worker minions: These minions can design and build at a rate unheard of anywhere else. And while they mostly seem no smarter than normal minions, they are so knowledgeable about construction that they can simply take a glance at a blueprint for something and instantly point out all the flaws. They can also tell if a location's safe to build on.

Digger minions: They can dig with such extreme speed that they dig out entire dungeons in hours, or mine an entire mountain of all its resources in a couple days.

Medic minions: They heal injuries, restore health, recharge mana, and cure diseases and poisons.

Grey minions: Mutated Browns that are far smarter than normal minions, fairly wise, and extremely difficult to kill, but they're also weak, feeble, and useless in battle. They serve as advisers, teachers, jesters, and targets.

Water minions: These minions can control water and attack by dousing their foes in it. Which may not sound that impressive for an attack, but when certain foes have a fatal weakness to water, it can actually be pretty useful.

Skeleton minions: Undead minions that weren't fully revived. They're now walking skeletons. Fairly weak in combat, but they can't be harmed by things like fire, water, or poison.

Ghost minions: Undead minions that weren't fully revived. They're now ghosts. They're able to possess others and can only be harmed by certain types of magic, but their destructive power is almost nothing.

Deathcorpse minions: When the Skeletons and Ghosts fuse together, they form a new type of minion. One that looks like a skeleton engulfed in blue flames. They're only vulnerable to certain types of magic, and have a devastating attack of ghostly fire. They aren't indestructible, nor are they even that hard to smash, but their flames can damage and destroy anything they come in contact with, making them very hard to deal with.

Gravity minions: These minions can control gravity, enabling them to force foes to their knees, or make things almost weightless.

Pirate minions: Sea going minions that wield a variety of weapons, sail on ships, and attack other ships to steal their cargo. (And despite what you'd think, they actually get along quite well with the Ninja minions.)

Ninja minions: Fast, agile, quiet, well-armed, stealthy, skilled, and deadly, these minions specialize in silent kills and surprise attacks. (And they're about a 1000x closer to being actual ninjas than Naruto will ever be.)

Morph minions: They were made to transform anything they wanted into anything else, but so far all they've been able to do is turn their foes into farm animals. It's a power that's still proven very useful.

Spellcaster minions: Magical minions that have a wide variety of powerful and useful spells.

Gold minions: Treasure hunters that can sense anything of value, know how to get through temples filled with traps, and can safely retrieve even the most fragile of treasures. They're also pretty smart, able to act independently of the Overlord to do all those complicated tasks on his behalf. They can also tell the exact value of the things they collect with a quick examination.

Diver minions: Aquatic versions of the Golds that can dive deep to find sunken treasure. They can find and recover all kinds of treasure, even if it's covered by centuries of sea build-up. They're also formidable in underwater combat and use tridents. They're shaped like scuba divers and have machines on their backs with propellers that enable them to move through the water at great speed.

Echo minions: These minions have small bodies, large mouths and use powerful screams to attack.

Archer minions: These minions use longbows to deliver lethal attacks from a distance, and have great eyesight to assist in spotting and hitting their targets. By upgrading they can get much bigger and stronger than normal minions, in order to use stronger longbows for greater range and penetration power.

Blaster minions: These minions use guns or lasers, depending on what media they're in.

Cannon minions: Large minions that use bazookas and cannons.

Sniper minions: These minions deal death at great distances using steel crossbows, (sniper rifles in modern or future settings,) and unrivalled accuracy.

Spider minions: Their lower bodies are that of spiders, and like spiders they can climb walls and produce webs and silk.

Dragon minions: Lizard-like, flying minions that can breathe fire, tear things apart with their claws, and endure more punishment that most with their scaly hide.

Nightfeeder minions: These demonic minions are possibly the nastiest. They dwell in darkness, rarely going into the light, and not only kill everything that crosses their path, they also devour them until there's nothing left but bones. Then they arrange those bones into ceremonial piles.

Thief minions: They pick locks, break into places, and steal everything they can get their hands on.

Whale minions: The biggest and heaviest minions of them all, but they have no taste for battle and don't like leaving water. They look like disfigured whales, but with thick limbs with webbed feet and hands. They spit water out like giant fire-hoses, and are mainly used to put out large fires and do fast cleaning.

Booster minions: Tiny minions that can latch onto others and greatly increase their physical abilities.

Hive minions: Hunchbacked, insect-like minions whose backs hold hives of wasps, fire ants, spiders, and scorpions.

Clown minions: They may be goofy, funny, or dangerously psychotic, but they're unpredictable and rarely use conventional weapons or methods.

Dasher minions: The fastest of all the minions and are also quite agile. They're good in battle and can also serve as messengers and do other tasks.

Flamethrower minions: Large minions that pack powerful flamethrowers.

Tracker minions: These minions look like a cross between dog and monkey and are able to track things or people down better than any dog.

Tentacle minions: Minions that have octopus-like tentacles that can extend to great lengths. They use them for movement, grabbing things, restraining targets, and tentacle raping.

Rhino minions: They look like anthro rhinos and are extremely strong and difficult to damage. They charge head-first into any battle or obstacle, and usually demolish whatever they hit.

Ice minions: They look like they could be smaller versions of the abominable snowman with blue skin and white fur, can create or shatter ice, and have a freezing breath attack that can freeze foes in ice. They can also create snow. Groups of them can create snowstorms.

Blizzard minions: Much larger and more powerful versions of the ice minions with blue skin, white fur, and huge shards of ice sticking out. Just one of them can create a wall of ice, freeze a lake, or create a blizzard.

Chimera minions: These minions have bodies made of a random mix of other creatures. Their sizes, strengths and abilities tend to vary wildly.

Mimic minions: In their natural state they look like gooey blobs. But they have the power to transform into nearly anything or anyone they want. By being placed on someone's head for roughly 1 minute, they can gain their minds and memories and then replace them in secret, with the only difference being their loyalty to the Overlord. By doing this they can replace entire populations in secret. But their minds are naturally weak and can easily be overtaken by the minds they copied. When that happens they forget that they're minions, they forget how to transform, and they believe they are the originals. But their loyalty to their master will not wane.

Raptor minions: These minions look like smaller versions of the original Riptor from Killer Instinct. They attack with fangs, claws, and extreme ferocity.

Hammer minions: These minions keep a large supply of hammers and small axes that they throw at their foes.

Vampire minions: Bat-like minions that fly in a somewhat clumsy fashion and attack by biting and eating their targets.

Light minions: These minions can produce light to light up dark areas and completely blind foes. They can also bend light to render themselves and their allies invisible.

Wind minions: These minions fat bodies that can suck in and expel wind at high speeds to create tornado-like gusts of wind, which they use to attack or blow stuff away. They combine their wind to increase its power, range and lethality.

Wood minions: These minions look like 5 foot tall versions of the tree creatures from LotR. Their wooden bodies are durable and rather hard to deal with, they attack using axes, machetes, self-made wooden weapons, and by throwing mushrooms that explode into poisonous clouds. They can also grow trees and control plants to a small extent. Not nearly enough to be used in battle, but well enough to help prepare for a battle, or help with repairs after battles. If their numbers are great enough, they can even turn deserts and wastelands into forests. How well those forests thrive in those places is not something they can control. And the ones that fall in battle can still make for good firewood.

Frog minions: These amphibious minions look like smaller, uglier versions of the BattleToads, and fight in much the same way.

.

.

.

*Author's note: Because there's now so many different types of minions, naming them all after their colours doesn't work. And if the coloured minions have to be renamed, here's some new ones: Browns should be Fighters. Reds should be Flames. Greens should be Stealths. Blues should be Healers. (I guess. Those names were the best I could think of.) Yellows should be Lightnings. Blacks should be Flyers. Whites should be Deathfish. Oranges should be Shields. Purples should be Psychics. *

.

.

.

.

Bonus: New Shadowkhan demon ninja tribe from Jackie Chan Adventures. Kunoichi: These female demon ninjas have blue skin, red eyes, use ninja tools, are extremely fast and agile, have sexy bodies, wear revealing clothing and masks over their faces, have long dark blue hair kept in ponytails, and perky breasts that are big enough to distract men, but not so big that they constantly interfere with what they do. Well aware of their sex appeal, they show off their bodies often and will not hesitate to use sex to accomplish their goals.

(I'm putting it here because of everything the Shadowkhan have in common with minions.)


	8. Avatar the last Airbender

Avatar the last Airbender:

The Viking water-benders.

Blood bending wasn't invented by the old lady Katara met. It had been around for centuries, but it had always been kept secret and even knowing of its existence was outlawed. Anyone who learned of it was cast out in disgrace. These men and women joined together to form tribes of Vikings and survive by any means necessary. The only places they've found where they could live safely on mostly were inhospitable islands with little to no food or resources. To survive they raid and pillage other places to claim everything they need or desire, often taking slaves in the process. They are hated, ignored and hidden by Water Tribes, feared by the Fire Nation and hated by the Earth Kingdom due to their savage ways, criminal acts, and barbaric lifestyles. They're also very large, muscular, and are sticklers for cleanliness, bathing regularly and using soaps that are strong enough to bleach their skin and hair.

They don't try controlling people like puppets with their blood bending, they instead target the organs to torture and kill them by ripping them apart from the inside. Even without using their bending they are very skilled and fearsome in combat. They can create weapons, armour and even boats out of ice mixed with sawdust or paper. This ice is incredibly strong and able to hold up to nearly anything thrown at it, yet it's extremely cheep and disposable. They refer to it as the Sea Dragon style of water bending, and the unique ice is called icecrete, as it's ice as strong as concrete. But despite being capable of building boats from icecrete, they only do that when they're in desperate need of a boat there's no other material. This is because while icecrete takes a while to melt, it is still vulnerable to melting and maintaining it the water requires a constant effort. And while using icecrete weapons and armour is common for them, they usually prefer using weapons and armour made of metal, as those ones tend to perform well, weigh less, and blades can't be made from icecrete.

Names: Axe, Kara & Blair.

Axe, Kara & Blair. Axe is a young Viking water bender, and Kara & Blair are his slaves/lovers. Kara and Blair have pale skin and long blonde hair, but that's due to the soaps they use. Blair is a beautiful woman with a mature, well-toned body with unusually large breasts and an hourglass figure. Kara's also beautiful with a very well developed body for her age, but not to a completely unrealistic extent. Axe also has bleached blonde hair, but somewhat darker skin, is quite tall for his age, and is heavily muscled. He's a deadly, skilled, and formidable fighter, a master of his water bending style, and proud of his heritage. But he's also surprisingly friendly and upbeat for someone who raids, pillages, slaughters and enslaves. Kara was born about a year after Axe and was immediately decided to become his slave. She happily works hard to earn his praise and is fairly skilled at what she does. Axe and Kara were raised since birth to be master and slave, so they've long since grown accustomed to it. They have become two dedicated lovers who can't keep their hands off each other, and don't act at all like a master and slave would. In fact, they occasionally get into loud arguments and neither one will back down. Blair was her mother, a Fire nation girl who was captured by a Viking tribe and forced into a life of slavery. She was enslaved and impregnated at a young age. Until she was given to Axe, she though her life would be nothing but rape, abuse and humiliation, but Axe proved to be her saviour as he treated her better than anyone ever had before, which led to all three of them having a passionate affair. She's capable of firebending, but she lacks any form of training, so her firebending has mostly been used for cooking. Her main jobs are cooking, cleaning, and other housewife/motherly duties, but she's so clumsy and incompetent that her daughter often has to do her work. She tries to act sweet and kindhearted, but on the inside she's terrified that Axe will soon grow tired of a useless woman who's old enough to be his mother and abandon her for someone younger and better.


	9. Queen's Blade

Queen's Blade OCs:

.

Name: Rosalia.

This chick's a total punk who lives to fight, drink, insult, bully, engage in acts of debauchery, commit crimes, and ride her horse. She has wild purple hair cut short, wears a revealing leather halter top, leather shorts, and leather boots, and has tits that are just as big as Leina's. This has been confirmed as she once fought Leina, and her trash talk turned into an argument over breast size, which led to them doing a full comparison to see who had bigger boobs. Neither girl was happy about it ending in a tie, which turned their match back into a fight. Her outfit's deliberately revealing, as she loves seeing men gawk at her luscious body and unusually large breasts, and fantasize about her. (Of course the only men who have any chance with her are the ones she picks out. And those ones are rarely given the option of saying no.) She fights using a sword and a chain, and has gained a big reputation for being a formidable and merciless fighter. She once fought Cattleya for the right to rape Lana right in front of her and then keep him as a pet, but she lost. Apparently Cattleya fought with more fury than she ever had before, and it was enough to give her the win, but it was by no means a dominant victory.

What very few people know, is that Rosalia wasn't always like that. She was born the only child of a wealthy, powerful businessman and grew up sheltered, sweet, kindhearted, naive, and educated. When her parents died when she was 13, she was set to take over the company. But her father's business partners wanted it for themselves, so they attacked, forced her into bondage, and claimed she was just a baby and thus incapable of running the company for at least another 15 years. She spend years in bondage, forced to live like a baby, imprisoned in baby's room, clad in only a diaper, a baby hat, a pacifier that served as a gag, and ropes that prevented her from escaping or even standing up, and spend every day enduring torture and humiliation for the amusement of her captors. When she finally broke free, she got her revenge by murdering everyone involved, and then attacking their friends and families. And then she destroyed their company and wealth. With her revenge complete, she decided to take up a life that was as far away from a baby's life as she could find. And the life of a sleazy rouge warrior punk who fends for herself, constantly gets into fights, and indulges in all manners of depravity was as far from the life of a sheltered baby as she could find. She had an easy time getting used to it.

.

.

Name: Akima.

This fair-skinned, busty young brunette fights with a small axe in each hand and is a close range specialist that likes to get in as many fast strikes as she can. She's an extreme masochist who gets into fights just to take a beating, and will become faster and stronger the more damage she takes. She's perverted and lustful, has a cheerful, optimistic attitude, an uncontrollable crush on her brother, and probably some mental issues. When she found out they were only siblings through adoption, she vowed to marry him in a heartbeat. She entered the Queen's Blade to amass a glorious harem for her brother/fiancee and see to it that he becomes the new king and lives the life he deserves. She wears a miniskirt, a revealing breastplate, shoulder guards, shoes, and often carries a bag full of bondage gear. (The bondage gear is used on the girls intended for her brother's harem, and on herself to satisfy her fetishes.)

Name: Yugo.

Akima's older brother and it's not too hard to see why she fancies him. He's attractive, fit, hard working, a skilled fighter, knowledgeable in all kinds of things, and comes across as a kind, well-meaning young man. But underneath his noble facade, he's got and extremely sadistic and perverted nature. He may take advantage of any girl his sister brings in and torture her until she breaks and then have his way with her. He's not really evil, he's just a man with basic needs who's not opposed to acting on his desires and fetishes when the opportunity presents itself. He doesn't really approve of his relationship with his adoptive sister, but fears her obsession with him is strong enough to make her go insane should he break her heart, and he cares about her too much to do that to her. Plus they seem to be a great match for each other, and she's trying to make sure he rises to power and is amassing a harem for him. Even he thinks he'd be foolish to turn that down.

.

.

Name: Maka.

She's in her late 20s to early 30s, has light brown hair done in a ponytail, and has a sexy figure with boobs that are just as massively huge as Melpha's. This mature-looking woman has an obsession with money that makes her serious, greedy and selfish, but she's still fair and not unlikable. She's intelligent, business savvy, normally wears business attire, and runs a successful chain of shops. But when the time for fighting comes, she never backs down. Instead she tears off her suit to reveal sexy armour underneath, then pulls out a shield and sword. Her fighting style makes use of her abnormally large breasts to boost her momentum and increase her speeds. She learned how to fight to protect her assets, and wants to become queen for the wealth and power. She usually wears business attire, but that's only so people take her seriously as a business woman, she actually prefers wearing as little as possible and even has no problems with being naked in public. The only men that can catch her interest are the ones who can offer her something worthwhile. And what she can provide in exchange is considered more than worth it.

.

.

Name: Raidy.

A succubus who serves the Swamp Witch and works hard to achieve her goals. She's beautiful, has fair skin, light purple hair, bat-like wings on her back, a tail with a heart-shaped tip, a killer body, and massive boobs. She wears a red slingshot bikini, black shoulder guards, black forearm guards, and black high-heel boots that go up to her knees. She fights with a spear, extendable nails, and magic. One of her spells involves firing lasers from her breasts while they're exposed. Being a sex demon, she's bisexual, highly perverted, will take any excuse to get naked or have sex, and will go into battle just to violate her opponents after she defeats them. She then kidnaps any girls she takes a real liking to, and forces them into her harem. She's currently looking for a husband, but she'll only settle for the best. Her man must be strong enough to defeat her in battle, and virile enough to conquer her in bed. And when she finds him, she'll reward him with her entire harem and a life of pleasure.

.

.

Name: Faye.

A really cute loli girl with short orange hair and a slim body, who wears an outfit very similar to the one worn by Wilykit from Thundercats 2011. A small blue t-shirt with nothing on the top left half, a pink skirt shaped to look like it's made of leaves, a belt with 6 small pouches and a jewel at the front, and blue boots with claws built into them. She also carries a cursed demon mask that has a cat-like appearance and a Cheshire grin. She's timid, scared, weak and clumsy, but when she enters a fights, she puts on the mask and it takes control of her, turning her into an extremely fast, impossibly agile and insanely ferocious warrior who cannot be scared, distracted or deterred, least of all by her clothes getting ripped off. She fights using clawed gloves that can tear through armour, a small rapier sword, and whatever she has in her pouches. Her small size and great speed and agility makes her hard to hit, and she likes to get in close to deliver a devastating series of strikes, but her childish body can't handle nearly as much damage as any normal foe, making her a glass cannon. Despite looking and acting like a small child, she's actually older than she seems. The cursed mask has taken hold of her and stopped her body and mind from aging, keeping her stuck as a child. She used to fight to free herself from the curse of the mask, but now she fights just to make a living as she's grown accustomed to her curse. Also she has a habit of getting crushes on cute boys that are around her size, and Lana's no exception.

.

.

Name: Frost.

She's basically the Queen's Blade version of Subzero. She has huge breasts, platinum blonde hair, skin as white as snow, and wears a revealing snow leopard outfit including an undersized top, a loincloth, fingerless gloves, and matching boots. She spent over ten years training in combat and magic while naked on a snowy mountain. This has made her a powerful warrior with magic ice powers, given her a complete immunity to cold, and turned her into a part time nudist who doesn't even slightly care who sees her privates, and rarely cares if she gets grabbed. She fights using a spear. She's cold, proud, mature, and seductive. She'll actively try to seduce any man she finds who shares her love of the cold. She isn't opposed to lesbianism, but strongly prefers men, especially the ones who are big and strong, and younger boys hold no sexual interest for her at all.

.

.

Name: Jane.

This girl has light blue hair in twin tails, lightly tanned skin, and uses twin swords in battle. She wears a small red bow in her hair, a large red bow on her back, a red and black corset, black g-string panties, and red high heel boots. She was raised with the utmost discipline, and as such she is serious, mature, keeps her emotions bottled up, and is known for analyzing her foes in combat. She's apparently not looking for love, as she claims she has no interest in, or time for, romantic relationships. She secretly fantasizes about being a stripper, and dancing naked on stage to hooting crowds, but she'll never admit it.

.

.

Name: Cutie.

This girl has brown hair, pointy animal ears, a bushy tail, and fights using spiked brass knuckles. She wears a collar with a bell on it, a small tube top, an undersized miniskirt, g-string panties, and thigh-high stockings with high heels. She's usually very happy, friendly and energetic, but her intelligence is limited and she doesn't seem to understand personal space. As her name implies, she's really cute.

.

.

Name: Goldie.

A light haired cowgirl who fights using a lasso and tonfas. She wears a cowboy hat, a rawhide bikini, belt, and boots, leaving most of her body exposed. She's got a southern accent and attitude, is known for being a bit of a slut, and has no problems being naked in public. She was once a rancher, but when her farm was destroyed her quest for revenge turned her onto the life of a travelling warrior, and she took a liking to it.

.

.

Name: Lily.

An elven archer with long blue hair in a braided ponytail. She wears a sexy green outfit with a green hooded cloak. Unlike most elves she isn't prejudice again humans and is in fact very friendly towards them. She claims it's because their hatred of humans is on poor grounds and the only humans she's known were good people, but the truth is that every sexual fantasy she's ever had involved good-looking human men, and she can barely contain herself around them. Her bow's also a glaive, making it great for both close and ranged combat. She claims it's the greatest weapon in the Queen's Blade, and wants to prove it against the other great weapons.

.

.

Name: Mirai.

A young sorceress with short green hair, pale skin, a long orange jacket that she leaves open, a small green tube top, a green miniskirt, and running shoes. She carries a staff that's good for both fighting, and casting magic spells. She's cheerful and friendly, but also extremely perverted. Her magic is powered by sexual energy and she'll try to have sex with nearly anyone.

.

.

Name: Elsa, the Bandit Queen.

A bandit girl with messy green hair, green eyes, light skin, and boobs that about the same size as Menace's. She has an army of bandits, both male and female at her command, and her skills in combat and strategy have given them victories against superior foes and forces. She fights using a one-handed axe and shield, and possesses impressive strength, agility, and fighting skills, and she won't hesitate to use dirty or underhanded tricks in battle. She has a vendetta against the church and has dedicated her life to wiping it out, for all the innocent people they've branded as heretics and murdered for their own selfish reasons. Innocent people like her entire family. She has a kill on sight policy towards all members of the church, and has developed ways to negate and counter the holy poses. Ironically her countermeasures are also reliant on sexy poses. She hopes to become queen for the wealth and power, but mainly so she can permanently destroy the church. And there's none she wants to destroy more than Sigui. But outside of the church, she's reasonable, strict but friendly, much loved by her allies, and respected by her enemies.

.

.

Name: Kandy.

A horny, sexy, bisexual mad scientist in her mid to late twenties, with platinum blonde hair that reaches to her thighs, tits that are almost twice as big as Leina's, and a well toned figure. She wears a white lab coat that she keeps open, back boots, breast bindings that barely cover her nipples and tear easily, blue shorts that have been cut into almost g-string panties with the front left open so her vagina has barely any coverage, no panties, and a belt with pouches. She fights using an electrically charged fighting staff, and vials of chemicals with various effects. Rather than fighting her opponents head-on, she plans ahead, studies them to figure out their weaknesses and how best to beat them, then she goes into battle with the perfect strategy, along with several back-up plans. Her intelligence is nothing short of brilliant, and like all great scientists, she seeks to advance her research. Whether or not she actually wants to become queen is unclear, as she seems like she might be happier to serve under someone who'd fully support her work. She once defeated Akima, who was trying to force her into her brother's harem. She wonders whether or not she should have joined anyway, as getting forcefully mounted in her lab by her boss has always been her favourite sexual fantasy, and Yuugo could pull that role off as easily as her clothes. She also made a small creature that hangs around her. It was made to be a living weapon, but all it does is look and act cute, and tears clothing to shreds.

.

.

Name: Tanya.

A demon girl and servant of the swamp witch. She has blue skin, pointy ears, green hair, claw-like nails, tits as big as her head, a well toned figure, and wears a tight red and black leotard, along with a long skirt that's open in the front, and red high heel boots. And while her outfit covers more than enough to be considered modest by any standards, the way it tightly hugs her frame and seeps into every nook and cranny makes it look like her clothes have been painted on and she's actually nude. She can use magic, but prefers fighting with her enchanted sword and martial arts. She's the most evil servant of the swamp witch, is extremely mischievous and delights in causing all sorts of trouble, pain, suffering, and humiliation, and embraces cheating and playing dirty. She also has a weakness for chocolate cake.

.

.

Name: Maria, the mad bride.

This girl has crazy eyes, a twisted grin, long pink hair, boobs as big as her head, an hourglass figure, and a plump ass. She wears a lingerie wedding dress that was designed to be worn on wedding nights and honeymoons, consisting of frilly white panties, a frilly white long skirt that's open at the front, white stockings that reach to her mid thigh, white high-heel shoes, frilly white sleeves, a frilly white girdle with frilly white straps that cover her nipples, but only when her breasts aren't moving, and a flowery vale. She uses a large white hammer with hearts and flowers on it that match her wedding theme, and a reckless, unpredictable fighting style.

When she was about to be married, her groom betrayed her, had bandits crash the wedding, and robbed her and her family of their fortune. The bandits beat her down, murdered several of her family members, and gang raped her. The only one who didn't rape her was the one she loved and was set to marry. Instead he mocked her to her face, said "No man would ever want anything to do with a worthless bitch like you," and kicked her into the dirt. The whole ordeal caused her to go insane. She now only wears the lingerie she bought for her honeymoon, acts completely out of her mind, and is on a mission to castrate, then murder the man who ruined her life, and then find a real husband just to spite him and prove him wrong. She attacks anyone and anything she doesn't like the looks of, which covers almost everything and everyone. She entered the Queen's Blade by attacking the combatants unprovoked, and it's unclear whether she's hoping to win, or just kill her opponents, as she is that insane.

.

.

Name: Junko.

She has mid-length brown hair with bangs, and almost the same body as Cattleya, except she's a couple inches shorter, looks to be in better shape, and has a well-toned stomach. She wears a black bikini top that barely covers her areolas, a matching G-string, sandals, a slave collar, and shackles with chains attached. She fights using a halberd and the chains on her arms. The only combat training she's had is some basic gladiator training from her slave masters, which was sub-par, but her natural talent for it more than makes up for that. She's not the fastest, or most agile of competitors, but she's very strong. She's not slow, but she relies on power over speed to deliver heavy blows to her opponents, and can handle more damage than most. Her raw power and high durability, combined with the long reach of her weapons and natural fighting skills, make her a force to be reckoned with.

She was once an innocent young village girl who lived a carefree life working at a flower shop. That all changed when her village was attacked. She and many others were captured, enslaved, and then tortured and trained. When she failed to be sold, the slavers found other uses for her. She was used as a test-subject for their experiments. She was injected with chemicals that made her bigger, stronger, and faster, and more chemicals that made her butt grow to a huge size, and her boobs grow to be as massive as Cattleya's. With her enhanced body she was finally sold off, and then she managed to escape. But she soon found that she had grown addicted to being a slave, and everything that went with it, like the bondage, torture, sexual abuse, humiliation and rape. She's an extreme masochist and is now seeking a sadistic man who can claim her as a slave, and satisfy all her body's cravings in full. She fights in the Queen's Blade to advertise herself to find someone worthy of becoming her owner.

.

.

Name: Cassie.

She has long grey hair, perky breasts, and is very fit. She wears a tube top, loincloth and boots, all made of wolf fur, as well as cute wolf ears. She fights using a spear, a machete-like sword, and the fast, aggressive fighting style that her master taught her. She hails from a peaceful tribe of hunters, that were attacked, driven off their lands, and forced to become wanderers. To protect them she struck a deal with a powerful and feared wolf demon. In exchange for her slave-like loyalty, he would give her power and train her to fight. And in exchange for the girls she defeats, he would give her people power, train them to fight, and one day lead them in battle to reclaim their homeland and get revenge on the ones who attacked them and drove them away. She was mostly used for sexual services while under his control, and she knows an even harsher fate of becoming sex slaves to the demon and his wolves awaits her defeated foes. But rather than subconsciously holding back or anything else that could spare her foes from such a fate, instead she strongly wants to see those girls getting relentlessly raped by beasts, due to the bestiality fetish she gained while servicing her wolf demon master, and she uses those perverted desires to push her skills to new heights, making her a force to be reckoned with.

.

.

Name: Riser.

The only son of Count Vance. He uses an enchanted long sword and has a shield on his arm. He's well trained and highly skilled in combat, and his signatures attack are the wind slash, which is basically the same ranged sword strike Zorro uses, and the cyclone slash, which is more tornado-like. Both can easily overtake even the strongest defences and are very hard to dodge. While as much of a threat in battle as Claudette, few know how formidable he is due to him not being a QB combatant, and thus he can easily catch his cocky opponents off guard and overwhelm them in an instant.

Riser has an ambition to become the king of the continent, and to get the job done he plans to use the law of the land and the rules of the Queen's Blade to his advantage. By defeating the female combatants he can lay claim to them and have them to continue to fight in the Queen's Blade. If the winner ends up being one of the girls he controls, he'll use her to claim the throne. Each girl he defeats increases both his harem and his chances for success. And if he can get every last combatant before the tournament ends, there'll be no way to stop him from becoming king.

.

.

Name: Garoth, the Dark Sorcerer.

(A.N: This guy could probably work with any setting where magic exists, not just Queen's Blade.)

This powerful sorcerer is tall, fit, a little creepy, and has a magic staff that doubles as a deadly melee weapon. His actual age is unknown, but he appears to be in his late twenties to early thirties. Using his magic he can take down nearly any foe before they can reach him. And even if someone can get past his magic, he has plenty of combat skills to deal with them. All those he defeats become his slaves, and using his magic he'll make a small army of loyal clones of each one, all of which are usually physically superior to the originals, and devoid of their weaknesses, but aren't quite as skilled and lack their experience. Between his armies of clones, his magic, and his combat abilities, he's virtually untouchable. He's also evil, hungers for more power, and believes the entire female population should either be sex slaves to the male population, or be used for entertainment purposes. In his domain, attacking and raping girls is perfectly fine, but girls defending themselves is not. And his domain continues to grow as he conquers and assimilates other lands. All his male clones have a desire to rape installed in them and victims of their sexual assaults are commonplace. And while the female clones aren't prone to raping, they are known to assist the rapists by beating down or holding down the victims, and even joining in. He targets select girls to add to his collection, and the more famous they are, they more likely he'll go after them. He views the Queen's Blade as a way to find the finest girls in the world.

Garoth's forces: These are the main guys who've been cloned into an army. The original males were friends of his who agreed to be cloned to form his army. Most of the original females were captured by them and cloned to form his army, and serve as obedient slaves. The female clones often get sold off to provide funding for his kingdom. These warriors all tend to consider the success of their missions to be more important than their own lives. And they go into battle with a wide array of weaponry to better handle anything thrown at them.

Men: 1: Brutes. These guys are gigantic, fat, muscular, freakishly strong and tough, and are able to easily handle anything you throw at them. They have the speed of someone much thinner, and are even able to leap high into the air and crush their opponents with a thunderous belly-flop, which is one of their favourite attacks. 2: Ninjas. They're short, but muscular and move with extreme speed, agility and skill. They're high flyers who overwhelm their opponents with aerial moves, blinding speed and deceptively hard hits. 3: Barbarians. They're tall, extremely fit and heavily muscled. They have strength, speed, skills and charisma. 4: Warriors. They're of average height and above average build. They have great skills and usually go into battle with a numbers gain. 5: Archers. They use bows and arrows to attack from a distance with great accuracy, but they're also skilled with a blade should anyone try to get up close to take them out. 6: Legends. Clones of great male warriors that Garoth has captured. Possessing all the strengths and none of the weaknesses of the originals, these men are the secret weapons of his forces.

Women: 1: Punks. These girls are sexy, street tough, and underhanded. They'll do whatever it takes to win and don't care about morals. 2: Bimbos. They're total sluts who use sex to get results. They'll seduce and have sex with anyone, often doing so just to capture them. 3: Warriors. They're armed martial artists who can hold their own with the best. Well trained, greatly skilled, fast, agile, and stronger than they look, they are a force to be reckoned with. 4: Dominatrices. Sadistic, leather clad women who love to inflict pain, be it through fighting or torture. While they don't always use their whips while fighting, they will use them to punish those they've beaten. 5: Bunny Girls. They usually work in clubs or restaurants, so when they do fight they usually catch their foes off guard with their blinding speed, great fighting skills, and abnormal strength. 6: Stars. Clones of great warrior women that Garoth has captured. Possessing all the strengths and none of the weaknesses of the originals, these girls are the secret weapons of his forces.

.

.

Name: The Black Lions.

A gang of men who work as pirates and bandits. They boast great strength and fighting skills, and favour targeting renowned female warriors. They defeat the girls, force them into slavery, use them to satisfy their perverted desires, and have rarely been defeated. They're strong, skilled, and well equipped, but the secret of their success is the gas they use. When engaging in battle, they fill the area with a gas that steadily weakens any woman who breathes it in, and it doesn't take long before she's weak enough for a child to beat her. The gas does not affect men, so the only chance a female warrior has against them without help from other men is to wipe them all out before the gas weakens her, which has proven all but impossible for even the greatest female warriors. Using a mask to filter the gas does help, but the members keep their use of gas secret and won't hesitate to sacrifice themselves to tear it off, turning the use of masks into an unknown strategy with limited effect.

.

.

.

Bonus: Realistic reason for sexy armour in Queen's Blade:

While manly armour that offers proper coverage is far more practical in battle, it's usually not much to look at and thus rarely makes for a good show. The Queen's Blade is broadcast across the land and is watched by everybody. If a competitor wears so much armour that you can't even tell if it's a girl under there, then she'll have a hard time getting fans. But if the competitor wears almost nothing, she'll have an easy time getting fans. And fans that help out can be even more beneficial in the long run than a suit of armour, as they can provide food, shelter, advice, training, and other things, resulting in the competitor being in great shape for the battles ahead. But if she's hated by the people she may be denied those things and have to handle them herself, which could easily result in her being in terrible condition during her next fight. Because of this, the Queen's Blade became more of a gladiator style tournament where showing off and pleasing the crowd is just as important as winning, and the competitors trying to be as sexy as possible to gain the most support has become the standard.

.

.


	10. Overlord Spells

Overlord Spells, Weapons, & objects.

.

.

Fire: 1: Skull fireball. Shoots a skull shaped fireball more powerful than the regular fireball, and it can be charged up to increase it's explosive power. 2: Cyclone flamethrower. A tornado-like version of the flamethrower. 3: Fire Rocket. Engulfs the user in flames and makes him fly off like a rocket. (Basically the same attack from Digimon.) 4: Flaming beast. Creates vicious animals made of fire. 5: Fire Dragon. Summons or creates a giant dragon that unleashes its extremely powerful fire breath on the Overlord's foes. 6: Lava Burst. It's very similar to the lavalanche or magma burst from Chaotic.

Mass enslavement: It works like the evil presence spell, but instead of enslaving one person at a time, it creates a giant lightning cloud that enslaves everybody in an area the Overlord controls. And it can be recast should anyone new enter the area. It even works on invading armies.

Shield: 1: Invincible shield. (Drains magic and doesn't last long, but it can stop anything.) 2: Shock shield. (Electrifies those that attack it.) 3: Mirror shield. (Bounces back enemy attacks.)

Dark force: Moves things around like the force from Star Wars.

Overlord's blast. A Dragon Ball Z style energy blast that can be fired from the mouth or hands.

Teleport. 1: Teleport quickly around the battlefield. 2: Teleport all over the world. 3: Teleport entire armies to select locations.

Lightning: 1: Lightning Strike. (A bolt of lightning fired from the gauntlet.) 2: Thunder Ball. (Same one from Baldur's Gate.) 3: Lightning Whip. (A whip made of lightning.) 4: Lightning Fury. (Poseidon's wrath from God of war.) 5: Twin Destruction. (Think Pretty Cure's marble twister.)

Meteor shower. (He can't really control where they land, but they can devastate anything.)

Arrows: 1: Freeze. 2: Fire. 3: Acid. (Magical arrows fired from his gauntlet.)

Transformation. (He turns his foes into assorted farm animals.)

Minion Spells: 1: Boost. (Increase their power.) 2: Frenzy. (Have them smash everything.)

Summoning: 1: Weapons. Calls forth weapons. 2: Monsters. Summons monstrous beasts into battle. 3: Beasts. Gives the minions something to ride.

Water: 1: Aqua Balls. (Launch a barrage of watery orbs at your foes.) 2: Ocean Rage. (While in the ocean he controls the water and can turn it into giant monsters.) Draining Rain. Riptide. Whirlpool. Rising dragon.

Rustoxic. A spray of rust that destroys weapons, armour, machines, and anything else made of metal.

Imprison. Captures foes in a magical ball that turns solid.

Apocalypse. A giant explosion coming straight from his body.

Size spell: 1: Shrink. 2: Grow. Freely adjust the size of anything.

Manipulation. Transform objects into alternate, more powerful versions of themselves.

Petrify. Turns foes to stone.

Energy Drain. Steals health from foes.

Dark hole. Creates a mini black hole to suck everything up.

Dark Clone. Basically Naruto's shadow clone jutsu.

Morph. (He can turn himself into anything he's seen before.)

Spiderweb: Creates a magical spiderweb that spreads across the ground in all directions and immobilizes everything caught in it. It has a radius big enough to trap entire armies and the only things immune to it are the one who cast it, things that never touch the ground, and spiders.

Kingdom Barrier: Powerful magical barriers that can be cast over towers, villages, towns, cities, and even entire kingdoms to thwart invading armies. The upgraded version also reflects back attacks launched at it, and shocks anyone who gets too close.

Ice: 1 Ice shot. A ball of ice that creates and explosion of ice when it hits something. Anything hit by it will be frozen solid and/or impaled by ice. 2: Frozen wind. An extremely harsh wind with snow and ice that can blow things away and freeze the poorly prepared to death. 3: Icebeam. A beam that works like Mr. Freeze's gun. 4: Icemaker. Can freeze things solid and create virtually anything out of ice and snow. 5: Icemaker Beasts. An enhanced version of icemaker that creates living animals and monsters under his control. 6: Blizzard. A massive snowstorm that can bury everything under several feet of snow in a matter of minutes. 7: Ice traps. Structures made of ice that can magically rip apart anything that goes between them. (They're hard to spot in areas of ice and snow, but in other places, they kinda stick out.)

Enhancement: Greatly boosts physical abilities, granting super speed, super strength, and impossible jumping abilities.

Charge: Charges up weapons for incredibly powerful strikes.

Heat & Chill: Two halves of the same spell. It raises and lowers temperatures of areas, objects and people by any amount. This can turn the most inhospitable places into comfortable ones, comfortable places into inhospitable ones, heat or freeze food, and torture or comfort people.

Ultimate monster: This spells temporarily turns the Overlord into a huge monster that's virtually indestructible and has nearly limitless power. The monster's basically an alternate version of DC's Doomsday, and as this monster he can crush entire armies, led by his strongest foes. The only downsides are that while in that form he can't use weapons, armour or magic, nor can he summon or control minions, he can't stay in that form forever, and his intelligence is reduced. But that form is so powerful, deadly, and indestructible, that using those things would only slow him down anyway.

Dark Dragon: This spells temporarily turns the Overlord into a giant dragon that's so powerful it can destroy everything with ease.

Wind: 1: Wind control. Summons and controls the wind. 2: Air Slash. A long ranged sword slash that uses air for the blade. 3: Wind Shield. A small tornado that surrounds and protects the Overlord. 4: Wind Boost. Lets the Overlord move like the wind. 5: Wind Weapons. Boosts weapons to increase speed and cutting power. 6: Storm Blades. They're like Kagura's dance of blades. 7: Windstorm Blast. A sideways tornado attack. 8: Evil Wind. It's basically Enlightened Evil, without the fancy gun. 9: Backlash Storm. Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. 10: Phantom Hurricane. A hurricane. 11: Death tornado. An F-4 or F-5 tornado.

Earth: 1: Fissure. Rips the earth apart to a deep crevice. 2: Stone coffin. Traps a target in a stone coffin. 3: Stone maiden. Traps a target in an iron maiden made of stone. 4: Burial. Collapses the ground to bury foes. 5: Earthquake. An earthquake. 6: Pebble storm. A barrage of small rocks. 6: Rock wave. A wave or avalanche of stone. ?: Rock storm. A barrage of large rocks. 7: Earth control. Basically earth bending. 8: Golem maker. Turns boulders and statues into living monsters. 9: Mountain demon. Turns an entire mountain into a giant demon, big enough to crush entire towns by accident.

.

.

.

Objects:

The landmaker crystal: A crystal that can create islands and even entire continents, rich in whatever minerals it was surrounded with, by throwing it into the ocean. (It's basically what Lex Luther used in Superman returns.)

Water Stones: Rocks that suck moisture out of the air. The water drips off them into a pool underneath them. The water's always fresh, drinkable and free of any pollutions, chemicals, etc. These stones work best in deserts.

Life-force Rainbow crystal: A crystal capable of changing any color of life-force into any other color of life-force. This means the Overlord won't have to go to far off areas to farm a certain type of life-force that he's low on, as any life-force can be used for any tribe.

Feast pills: Randomly shaped balls of an artificially made, flesh-like substance. When thrown into a body of water, be it fresh or salt, they expand to gargantuan proportions, big enough to feed entire armies, large populations, and even kaiju-sized monsters, and they provide all the same nutrients as the average meat. To humans the taste isn't that great, it's a bit too fatty, and most would prefer many other kinds of meals, but it's always better than going hungry. But when its been properly prepared and seasoned, it can make for a decent meal. But to animals, monsters, dragons and whatnot, the stuff is delicious and often their favourite food source. (Unless they're herbivorous.)

Dragon's Crown: A crown that can control and communicate with dragons. Only the most alpha of all dragons are able to resist its power. It can also be turned into an overlord helmet to offer greater defence and a different style.

Harem King's Crown.

A crown that enables the wearer to control members of the opposite sex, and render members of the same sex indifferent to what's going on. And by focusing its powers, the wearer can completely take control of members of the same sex, and make physical and mental alterations to members of the opposite sex.

.

.

.

Weapons:

Claw Gauntlets: Metal gloves with huge claw-like blades that can tear through even the sturdiest armour.

Blade whip: A very long bladed whip that can cleave through hordes of unarmoured foes with each strike. Perfect for slaughtering crowds.

Element Sword: A magical sword that can use the powers of all the elements via the magic crystals that power it.

Creation Staff: A magical staff that can create powerful monsters and other life forms. It's limited only by the available mana and the user's imagination, but the creations don't last forever.

Death Arrow: A metal arrow with a spell cast on it. Once fired, it gets red hot and flies around with enough force to rip through armour, hunting down all enemies in the area. (It's like Yandu's arrow, but not high-tech, less powerful, less precise, and it can't hover in one spot. But it's still just as deadly on the battlefield.)

Demon Shield: A large shield with the 3 dimensional face of a demon carved into it. This shield can suck in and devour all kinds of magical attacks. It also fires a magical attack that looks a bit like an explosive fireball.


	11. Naruto

Naruto OCs:

.

Name: The Satori clan.

They specialize in interrogation and judging crimes, and they're the best in the world at it. They have a kekkei genkai that allows them to read minds and learn what those subjected to it know, and they can use it without causing damage. But they need the individual to be restrained while they use it, and it takes time to pull off. They were used to interrogate captured enemies and to pass judgement on criminals on trial to ensure the guilty do not go free and the innocent do not get punished. To make this more efficient and to honestly pass judgement, their children were raised to be emotionless and machine-like, so their feelings wouldn't cloud their judgement. But none of them liked being turned into emotionless, robotic tools for the thankless benefit of a village that wouldn't hesitate to stab them in the back, so they tended to rebel against and abandon their clan until the whole thing collapsed and the members scattered. Years later the clan reformed, but they now consider turning children into mindless weapons or emotionless tools to be a serious crime and they love to punish those who would do such a thing.

.

.

Name: The Habiki clan. Later the Ryu clan.

This clan has faithfully served one village after another, only to be betrayed by them. They had always lacked any kekkai genkais and their clan secrets had been stolen and then released to the other villages over a hundred years ago, turning them into standard jounin techniques. Other clans have always looked down on them and considered them inferior, and sabotaged their efforts to rise to power. In times of conflict, the villages they faithfully served betrayed them and tried to have them destroyed. This has happened with every village they've served, and each time they've left for another village as they refuse to stay with traitors.

Despite being a well-round clan with nearly all members capable of performing all forms of jutsu, they have rarely, if ever, received any special or even adequate training, leaving them far weaker than they should be.

When the Overlord found them, he took them in and helped them be reborn anew. He stole the many sharigngan eyes that Danzo had stolen, and used them along with Sasuke's DNA to give them the kekkie genkai of the Uchiha clan. Then he supplied them with all the Uchiha clan's secrets, giving them all skills of the once great clan. They were then reborn as the Ryu clan, and as long as they served him faithfully, they'd be a powerful, well-respected clan that no-one looked down on. They also started making fine wine.

(And yes, the names do reflect the Street Fighter characters, and I think it suits them well. When they were the Habiki clan, they were viewed much the same as Dan Habiki, pathetic losers that had no business being there. And when they were reborn as the Ryu clan, they were viewed the same as Ryu. Star players and a force to be reckoned with.)

.

.

Mimic Zetsus:

White zetsus can be created quickly, and in vast numbers, and can mimic anyone. By adding the DNA of someone during their early stages, such as their blood, hair, sweat, spit, etc, these versions fully become them. Their genders, looks, personalities, memories, thoughts, fetishes, strengths & weaknesses, skills & talents, powers, bloodlines and everything else, right down to their very souls, are all completely identical to the original, and quite often they'll truly believe themselves to be the real ones. They can be programmed at birth to have secret missions, loyalties and goals, but without them their missions, loyalties and goals will also remain unchanged from the originals. This all makes them perfect for replacing kidnapped individuals in secret without raising any suspicions. The only things they can't mimic are powers that come from alternate sources, such as a jinchuriki's power, which comes from a tailed beast, and god-like powers, as those are beyond them. They can also be altered to create loyal soldiers and obedient slaves, making them valuable as a military force, work force, or as slaves.

.

.

Name: The Wolf Village.

Symbol: Pawprint.

A small, but fearsome hidden village. They largely specialize in summoning and partnering with animals. Wolves, dogs, foxes, cats, birds, large predatory cats, bears, etc. Home to many different clans and people, the one thing they all have in common is animals. Even the few clans who don't use summons or animal partners still tend to specialize in something animal related.

Not officially allies or enemies of any major villages, most prefer to avoid conflict with them.

They're a small village, but they're currently expanding their borders to give them more room to get stronger and live more comfortably. They also have plans to build new villages in other places, to give them more power and control. Not everyone is alright with this.

.

.

Name: The Storm Village.

Symbol: Cloud with a lightning bolt.

They're a small village, normally ignored, forgotten, and deemed inconsequential by the larger villages. But their military might, battlefield tactics, and the strength and skills of their ninjas, make them a force to be reckoned with. And while their individual ninjas can show off their skills, they go to great lengths to keep their full military might secret. That way if war breaks out, their enemies can easily be caught off guard and overwhelmed. They even use dirty, underhanded tactics when they need to, such as suicide bombing, diseases, and sacrificing innocent lives. They also have a power or something that can temporarily restore youth. Using it, their elderly can become their most fearsome warriors, but it's a double-edged sword that can easily shorten their lives. That said, living until a ripe old age and then dying a heroic warrior's death is the way the majority of them want to go out.

.

.

Name: The Heart clan & the Soul clan.

They are in fact one clan that's been divided into two by the gender line, in order to maximize the effectiveness and progress of their training by minimizing interference. They specialize mainly in intelligence, sex, deception, interrogation, and sometimes assassination, but only if they agreed their target should be killed.

The Heart clan is all kunoichi, and they mainly focus on sex to get their jobs done. They've all been trained since almost birth to be sexy, beautiful, seductive, sleazy and perverted. The average girl there has breasts at least as big as her head, a fine ass, a killer body, and loves to show it of by wearing as little as possible. Many have called them whores, but rather than seeing it as an insult, they wear it like a badge of honour.

The Soul clan is all male, and they mainly specialize in deception, and intelligence. From an early age they're trained to be great warriors, who look and act like they're stupid, weak and incompetent, in order to throw off their enemies. They're taught how to form spy networks and get their hands on even the most classified information. They're also trained in the arts of seducing and pleasuring women, and even the most reserved women in the world have a struggle resisting their temptations.

Their clans practice jutsus that help in sex and interrogation, like their seduction jutsus, intensive sex jutsus, the orgasmic truth jutsu, and the ability to detect fetishes. Using these they can screw the information they want out of their targets, usually by seducing them, but also by raping them if need be. And it's both sides that do this.

.


	12. HttyD

How to train your Dragon OCs:

.

Name: Groggy Death.

Tidal Class.

This sea dwelling dragon has body shaped much like an orca's, an armoured head, short but powerful legs, a long, thick tail built for swimming, and wings that are rarely used. It stores seawater in its body to turn it into alcohol, then it expels it via a hose-like steam powerful enough to cut through wood or knock down other dragons, or an area encompassing mist to intoxicate its victims. The stream comes from its mouth, the mist comes from its blowholes. They keep their territories shrouded in the intoxicating mist to better defend them. While some Vikings have seen it, none have remained sober long enough to accurately remember it afterwards, making details about it relatively unknown, apart from the aftermaths of their attacks. First they intoxicate their targets, then they ram them with their heads, hitting with enough force to sink ships with ease.

.

.

Name: Metalhead.

Sharp class.

These bull-like dragons have large, thick spikes protruding from various spots on their bodies. They collect metal and melt it down into thick helmets that they wear at all times. Extremely aggressive, they attack everything that moves in their territories, as well as everything that doesn't move, by charging head first, ramming into them, and goring them with their horns. They live in herds and compete against each other for all things by butting heads. Warning: These dragons are better off avoided, but if conflict is unavoidable, never attack their heads. Instead, get out of the way of their charge and attack their sides and underbelly while trying to avoid their spikes.

.

.

Name: Blackfire dragon.

Mystery class.

This dragon is coloured black with shades of red, is sized somewhere between the Boneknapper and the Monstrous Nightmare, has the classic dragon form, and can use both fire and acid, or combine the two to breathe deadly acidic fire that burns black. They are obsessed with treasure, especially gold and jewels, and they will attack and destroy anything to fill their lairs up with it. They will also slaughter all those who try to steal their treasure. They start out slow and weak, but as they gain experience they get stronger, faster, and more formidable in every way possible. At their peak only Titan class dragons can win against them.

.

.

Name: Feathered Dragon.

Strike class.

They have large bodies that are about as big as the Boneknapper, four legs, long tails, are covered in feathers, have wings and heads like a bird of prey, and large talons on their feet. They live in high places, often near the ocean. They often attack ships, villages and towns in search of food and shiny treasure. They cannot breath fire, yet are still more formidable than many dragons. They fight using their beaks, talons, speed and raw power, can fly faster than a Night Fury, and use an ear piercing screech so loud, that it can cause dragons to fall from the sky and be heard from miles away. And their feathers also function as armour, making them harder to hurt than normal dragons. It can also be noted that each of them have their own plumage with unique patterns and colours, making it fairly easy to tell them apart.

.

.

Name: Lord Ragnarok.

Titan class.

They have a strong resemblance to Darkos Hydranoid from Bakugan, but with five heads, and a giant set of wings that are covered in armour-like scales. They have thick hides, spikes sticking out all over, a long whip-like tail tipped with stegosaurus-like spikes, huge claws, long, thin teeth, and nasty-looking jaws. Their top halves are coloured black, while their undersides are coloured blue. They're smaller than the Red Death, but they're the most formidable dragons of them all. Each head fires shots similar to a Night Fury's plasma blasts, shaped like giant teardrops, that each create a giant explosion capable of destroying almost anything. Each head has a maximum firing rate of 1 shot every two seconds, and all five heads working together can create a barrage that nothing can survive, and their shot limit seems to be insanely high. They're adept at using their caws, tails, and even wings in battle, and they also have strong eyesight, a thunderous roar and remarkably high intelligence.

Like the Bewilderbeast or Red Death, they rule over other dragons, but they have their own way of doing it. They mostly do their own hunting, but rarely provide food for other dragons, they provide safety and protection to all dragons living in their territories, but the only ones allowed to stay there are the ones who gift them with offerings of food or shiny treasure. Those that do so can rest comfortably knowing their master will protect them from all threats, while those that fail to do so are chased off. The dragons that return after getting chased off get devoured by them.

.

.

Name: Doom Hopper.

Tidal Class.

This dragon has a long, lizard-like body, frog-like legs that enable it to move fast and leap seemingly impossible distances, webbed feet made for swimming that end in large claws, a long flat tail made to propel itself in water, a frog-like head with sharp, retractable teeth, and a sticky tongue that stretches out to over twice the length of its body and can quickly regrow after being cut off. Its body and tongue secrete a poisonous slime that causes paralysis on skin contact and death upon entering the bloodstream. It can't fly, so it instead relies on its swimming, running, and jumping abilities. It can't breath fire, but it can spit out globs of acid. It preys mainly on creatures small enough to fit in its mouth, and is attracted by movement. It strikes with its tongue to catch its prey, then it eats them whole. Sometimes it uses its speed to get close to its prey, and sometimes it lies in wait for its prey to get within striking distance. While they're not the hardest type of dragon to train, the poison they secrete, their acid, their habit of occasionally shaking like a dog to get their own poison off, their hunger for anything small, and the fact that they hop and swim places instead of flying, makes them more dangerous to their riders and allies than their enemies, and thus not worth using.

.

.

Name: Death Swarmers.

Strike Class.

These dragons are slightly smaller than Toothless, live mainly in forests, hunt in packs, and are known for their intelligence, manoeuvrability, and their knack for spotting and striking at weak points. They're comparable to flying squirrels in their similar body shape and that they have flaps for gliding instead of wings, but they're clearly dragons. They breathe fire out of both ends, using the front to attack with fireballs, and the back to take off like a rocket. They're very wolf-like in their behaviour, and take full advantage of the forest, using their manoeuvrability to slip through the trees with ease, and hiding in bushes and trees in order to catch their prey off guard.


	13. Bikini Warriors

Bikini Warriors OCs:

.

Full cast: 1: Fighter. 2: Mage. 3: Paladin. 4: Dark Elf. 5: Valkyrie. 6: Hunter. 7: Cleric. 8: Kunoichi. 9: Knight. 10: Supporter. 11: Amazon. 12: Dwarf. 13: Gladiator. 14: Elf. 15: Fairy. 16: Barbarian. 17: Slave. (9 and up are my designs and not in the series.)

.

.

.

Name: Knight.

Knight looks like Erza from Fairy Tail, but with green hair in a ponytail, a metal bikini, a shield, and a broadsword. She believes she's fighting for glory and noble causes and will do everything with honour and pride, but she's just as stupid, sexy and as much of a screw-up as the others. She also worries about her looks and she's prone to taking her metal bikini off in the rain to prevent it from rusting. (Unless she's in a public area.) She's trying to get Kunoichi on her team.

.

.

Name: Supporter.

Supporter's small, cute, has large boobs for someone that small, light brown hair, and carries a huge backpack. She's clumsy, timid, easily scared, easy to bully, and doesn't fight, but she handles everything outside of battle. Her clumsy nature leads to her bikini often getting torn off.

.

.

Name: Amazon.

Amazon's tall, muscular, blonde, carries a spear, and is a bit more feral than the rest. She has no issues about being nude, or even having sex in public, and her traditions state that she has to mate with any man who can best her in battle. Her track record against monsters is far greater than it is against cute guys.

.

.

Name: Dwarf.

Dwarf carries an axe and looks and acts like a cute little loli, but she's actually a full grown adult. She's stronger than she looks, and she has a serious drinking problem. There's been many times where she's woken up with a hangover, in the nude, in a filthy or strange place, with no memory of what happened. She's not sure if she's still a virgin, or if she's slept with entire towns.

.

.

Name: Gladiator.

Gladiator's tall, muscular, and wields a trident with a net. She's a total showoff who'll do anything for a cheering crowd, including getting naked, engaging in lesbian sex, and raping a defeated opponent. She's also proud and a little egotistical, but she's not conceited, she's just fuelled by public adoration.

.

.

Name: Elf.

Elf is beautiful, busty, has a cheerful attitude, a childishly cute charm, fair skin and hair, uses a bow & arrow, is very agile, can use magic, loves to engage in lesbianism, and prefers being in the nude.

.

.

Name: Fairy.

A small, sparkly fairy with blonde hair, and a slingshot bikini made from a green string. She's basically useless in battle, but she's able to find hidden things, cast healing & support magic, fit through narrow spaces, and create distractions. She's extremely cheerful and talkative, to the point that it gets annoying fast. She has a drinking problem and will strip naked and literally bathe in any alcoholic drink. Once drunk, her attitude changes completely. She becomes rude, mean, and far less talkative, but that's often seen as a reprieve from her usual persona.

.

.

Name: Barbarian.

This black haired warrior is big, muscular, wild and very busty. She can fight using a variety of weapons and vicious attacks, but she favours dual axes. She's been trained to survive in the wild, but her skills at it are second rate. She's fairly stupid and easy to trick, but she won't hesitate to beat down anyone she catches tricking her. She wears a chainmail bikini, fur boots, and bone jewellery. She's not shy or even modest, and won't be stopped by a loss of clothing. She's often eager to have lesbian sex with her teammates, and may even offer straight sex to men who have bested her in combat. She's also a serious alcoholic and is somehow able to fight better when drunk than when sober.

.

.

Name: Slave.

This young girl is as skinny as a toothpick, weak as a kitten, and dumb as a stump, but she works hard doing things in and out of battle, and can soak up damage like a sponge. She has light brown hair, large breasts, and wears a rag as a bikini top that barely covers her nipples, and a rope as bikini bottoms. She's a complete masochist who'll go to great lengths to get tied up and tortured, and she engages in prostitution whenever she can.

.

.

.


	14. Rated-R Experiments

R-rated experiments. (These are the perverted ones Disney would never allow, but they're evil and could fit in with some fanfics.)

.

Rape Frog King.

An extremely sadistic rottweiler sized toad with spikes on its back. He moves impressively fast and has a long tongue that causes extreme pain and paralysis to anyone hit by him. He attacks and rapes girls who are fearful of, and/or disgusted by, frogs and toads. Their fear, disgust, pain, anguish and misery are all major turn-ons for him. By whipping them with his tongue, the girls are stripped, paralyzed and tortured. They become helpless and he rapes them until satisfied. If their ordeal is especially terrible, he'll kidnap them and keep them in a swamp, where he'll torture, rape and impregnate them over and over again.

Rape Frogs.

The offspring of R.F.K. and thus not officially included in the numbered experiments. These sadistic frogs are the size of rabbits, have huge penises, and live under the R.F.K.'s rule. Hordes of them attack, gang-rape and kidnap girls who are afraid of, and/or disgusted by them. Like the R.F.K., they have long tongues that they use to strip, paralyze, torture and bind their victims. They always attack in groups and love to kidnap and torment girls. Those who get impregnated by them give birth to dozens of tadpoles that all quickly turn into rape frogs. None of which are opposed to raping their mothers. While they love to go out and enslave new girls, they make sure none of the other girls already in captivity get much of a break from their rape and torture.

.

Beast Roach.

This experiment looks like a giant cockroach that unleashes beetles from its body. These beetles latch on to women and animals and inject them with a substance that drives them into committing acts of bestiality. The substance is nearly impossible to resist and repeated injections can enable the girls to become impregnated by the animals they have sex with. Victims of these bugs may find themselves repeatedly attacked and injected by them, forcing them into a life of bestiality.

.

Octorapist.

This experiment looks like a cross between an octopus and a jellyfish and can move about freely on both land and water. He attacks girls, restrains them, and rapes them with his tentacles, rarely stopping before they give in and become addicted.

.

Taillio.

This peacock-like experiment hypnotizes little girls into crushing on older men. Their feelings will become so strong that they may try committing suicide if they can't have him, which drives him into committing acts of pedophilia. The effects will only be broken after he has sex with them. Afterwards the girls will remember it as an unexpected, violent act of rape, leaving them traumatized and emotionally scarred, and believing the man was solely to blame.

.

Slavemaster.

He looks a little like Stitch, but a bit taller, fatter, and a different color. This experiment trains captured girls to become obedient sex slaves. With his methods of torture, humiliation, and use of chemicals, he can break even the strongest women and mould them into whatever he desires. He's strong enough to force them to submit with ease, tough enough to easily overcome any sneak attacks they might hit him with, and cruel enough to push them past the breaking point right from the get-go and only show mercy to crush their spirits.

.

Dragon Lord.

This experiment is a dragon who can unleash smoke that makes anyone who breathes it in open to suggestions and easy to manipulate. He'll target a small town or village and train the locals to brainwash their daughters and send them to him, where they'll live as his willing sex slaves. Until he tires of them or they grow too old for his tastes, at which point he'll throw them out and find new girls to replace them.

.

Lust.

The one I made for the monster girl encyclopedia. This experiment is basically a miniature succubus who has sex with everyone and everything she can find, and causes places to erupt into giant orgies.

.

Violator.

He looks like a furry gengar, he's made to rape girls, and he targets the cute or sexy ones that don't want it. Tentacles come out of his back that he uses to restrain girls, strip them, and rape them. He has a huge dick that he keeps withdrawn in his body when not in use, he's is able to keep fucking endlessly without needing a break, and his cum has mind-altering chemicals. He's also quite skilled at kidnapping.

.


	15. Pokemon Criminal Teams

Pokémon Criminal Teams.

.

.

Team Hypno:

A criminal group trying to conquer the region using mind control. They hypnotize as many people as possible and force them to join their team, either as soldiers or as slaves. A select few founded the group, and by the time that they were on their feet, they hand already woven an intricate web of deception and gained control of several police officers. They attack and take control of radio towers, TV stations, and phone companies to broadcast their hypnotic waves, ensuring anyone who watches TV, listens to the radio, uses a phone, or even has any standard poke gear, will be subjected to those waves and turned into their loyal allies. They route out and enslave all spies on a regular basis, protecting them from those who use stealth and infiltration. Loyal members who do good work are rewarded well, and some of their rewards include harems of mind controlled sex slaves.

.

Team Bandit:

A wild west styled criminal team of cowboy bandits. Their grunts stake out routes between towns and attack travellers to rob them, while the stronger members lead attacks on mines, farms, and other places outside of towns, and their leaders lead robberies on banks and other places inside the towns and cities. Their main strategy is to keep their faces and identities hidden, strike fast, strike hard, steal everything, and get away before anyone strong enough to stop them comes. They have secret bases hidden all over where the members hide and store their loot. Their end goal is to become wealthy, establish their own small nation, without the interference of law, government, or corporations, and live happily at the expense of others, while under the protection of some legendary pokemon.

.

Team Plunder:

Like Team Aqua, they're pirates, but they have different styles, methods, and goals. They attack ships and coastal settlements to pillage and plunder them, and are not afraid to cause collateral damage. They make their bases on deserted islands, where they also store their loot. Their end goal is to become wealthy, take control of all the nearby islands to establish their own island nation and live happily at the expense of others, without the interference of law, government, or corporations, all while under the protection of some legendary pokemon.

.

Team Viking:

This team has a viking theme, and its members hail from a dying archipelago where the weather is harsh, very little food grows, and is running out of resources. They plan to restore their dying homeland by raiding other lands, taking everything they could have use for, and forcing some legendary pokemon to make their archipelago better than ever and well protected. And they plan on crushing everybody who stands against them.

.

Team Poacher:

A team of Australian or African safari themed hunters who are out to get rich by capturing and selling rare pokemon. They avoid confrontations with people, except when they're trying to sell the pokemon they've caught, preferring to target places where wild pokemon roam. And apart from their poaching and the things they do while poaching, they mostly avoid breaking laws. They don't have any great end goals, but they can become hired muscle for somebody with huge plans.

.

Team Savage:

A barbarian themed team whose members are all in great physical shape and wear furs that show off their bodies. They have grown to hate the modern age and all aspects of it, and they want to end technology and send the world back to medieval times. They plan to do so using the powers of celebi and jirachi. Ironically a lot of them are tech savvy and are able to hack into almost anything and often use computer viruses to shut things down.

.

Team Shadow:

This group can only be described as ninjas. They wear dark, tight fitting ninja outfits, keep their faces concealed, and their identities a secret. They rarely show up in broad daylight, preferring to stick to the shadows where they can't be seen. They usually employ the element of surprise to take down their foes with ease, but even without it, they're still a force to be reckoned with. Their end goals are kept shrouded in secrecy and only the ones higher up seem to know what those goals are, despite the whole lots of them working towards them.

.

Team Wraith:

This team looks like they came from a Halloween special. They believe fear can be a powerful weapon and they turned it into their primary weapon. But there's more to them than just acting scary, their threat is real and they cause massive amounts of destruction and pain every time they do something. They employ vicious and dangerous tactics with no regard for who suffers and dies as a result. They're out to take over the region and rule it with iron fists by keeping population cowering in fear.

.

Team Gigamax Striker:

This team operates in secret and keeps their goals, and even their existence a secret. They have cops, politicians and even the media on their payroll, and can label anyone they want as criminals, while getting away with any crime they want. Their end goal seems to be wealth and power. And they have a secret plan that involves using custom pokeballs to enslave people.

.

.


	16. Danmachi

Is it wrong to pick up girls in a Dungeon?/Danmachi OCs:

.

.

Name: Sabre.

An amazon hunter with a tall, fit, muscular body, huge, perky, firm breasts, tan skin, and dark hair. She wears a bear skin outfit that consists of boots, a miniskirt, a revealing tube top with one shoulder strap, and a hooded cloak, mostly worn as a cape, that has the bear's head as the hood. She fights using large hammers and axes, as well as a small crossbow attached to her arm. She's a strong fighter, able to take down huge monsters, but she has trouble hitting targets that are small and fast. She often acts like a rowdy party girl, is reckless, and loves to drink.

She's currently looking for a boyfriend, but only wants a man who's proven himself as a great warrior with great potential. And with Bell's history of killing a great ape with a single hit, slaying a minotaur at level 1, shattering the world record for fastest levelling up ever, making it to the 18th floor while dealing with a pass parade of monsters, and slaying the nearly invincible Black Goliath to save all the adventurers on the 18th floor, all in less than 2 months of becoming an adventurer, he's shot to the top of her list. And she's not above resorting to rape or other extreme tactics to get her hands on him. She also sees Bete as a potential candidate, but thinks Bell might be the better choice.

.

.

Name: Gold Cyder.

This young man in his early 20s may look like a random farmer, but he's actually a treasure hunting warrior who fights with an indestructible, all metal, bladed shovel, which offers good mid-ranged slashing and stabbing attacks, and is also good for digging up treasure. He also has a bag full small bombs capable of easily wiping out small hordes of common monsters. The clothes he wears look normal commoner clothing, but are in fact fairly high quality armour in disguise, especially his jacket. He's a formidable warrior with great skills and extensive knowledge, but he has an unhealthy obsession with money and treasure. He won't waste a single coin, will go the extra mile to get a little extra income, only buys things that are on for a great price, and will scour every shop in the city to find all the best deals. But no matter how great his obsession with money gets, the one thing he'll never do for it is betray his allies. In fact, he's out to punish those who would, and he's got a serious beef with the Soma familia and their history of greed-induced betrayals.

He invented an extremely coveted drink called gold cider, which is said to have a mind blowingly delicious flavour, topped off with a hint of cinnamon that works really well. Both the alcoholic and non-alcoholic versions are fantasized about. But the amount he can make on his own and costs of producing it is too much to justify his efforts. So until it can be mass produced cheaply, that cider's one of the rarest drinks there is, and is thus very expensive. And he's turned down every offer to help him mass produce it, as he doesn't trust anyone not to try to swindle him and steal his creation using legal loopholes. The Soma familia has made many attempts to steal and replicate the recipe, but have failed each time. And each time he made them suffer for their actions, but they never give up.

.

.

Name: Luna Nova.

A princess from a neighbouring country who is also a famous singer. She's small, has tanned skin, red eyes, hair dyed in several colours, twin pony tails that reach her knees, and wears overly extravagant dresses and jewellery. Her songs have a soothing, calming power that can quell even the most furious rage. Due to her status as a princess and a diva, there are many who try to kidnap her at every turn. But for each individual who would try to do her harm, there are many others in her fan club who would fight to rescue and protect her.

.

.

Name: Hawk.

He works as a bodyguard for Luna and as a rogue warrior. He's a beastman with round ears, white hair, tanned skin, and a black nose. He wears black parachute pants, sandals, wrapping on his forearms and stomach, no shirt, and a belt that has too much stuff attached to it. He fights using a katana and magic, and is quite skilled in martial arts. He's friendly, energetic, and glad to help people out.

.

.

Name: Judy.

A once great female warrior who was cursed to turn into a monster. She broke free of it before the change was complete, but she's no longer human. Her skin is now dark purple, her hair is now white, her eyes are now red, she has small bat-like wings on the back of her head and feet, and a giant pair of wings on her back. She wears tight armour that shows off her voluptuous female form, and fights using a longsword. She's fast, skilled, powerful, and can fly, but she stays in the dungeon and only socializes with those she picks out, as she's most often seen as a monster, and doesn't want to deal with an army of adventurers trying to kill her. She also has a cold, serious personality and misses the outside.

.

.

Name: Marco.

The son of the demigod Maui, this young man's widely hailed as a hero. He's still in his teens, but he's heavily muscled, greatly skilled, possesses insane strength, and has accomplished a lot in his life. He has tanned skin, a few tattoos, wields an oversized magic hook, and has a cheerful, friendly attitude.

.

.

Cursed Demon Armour: A rare form of armour made from the remains of lower floor demons that make their wearers look like monsters. They have clawed gloves, nearly impenetrable hides, extremely strong fur, and skull helmets. Those who wear them become bigger, stronger, more skilled in battle, but also dark, evil and ferocious. (Great for fighting monsters in the dungeons, not so great for associating with people in town.) They're partnered with huge, two-handed weapons like broadswords and axes that can cleave through almost anything.

.

.

Area orbs: (Inspired by the magic bucket from: Is it wrong to have a bath house in a dungeon?) Magical orbs that contain places within them. They look like snow globes without the Christmas scene or fake snow. When activated, they transform the area into whatever place they had inside them. Many of them even have people from other worlds inside who'll serve those who activate them. These are perfect for taking much needed breaks in the dungeon, living comfortably outside the dungeon, and for various other purposes. There's also a rare power that can turn the owner into the master of the area. This further keeps the monsters out, and it also turns everybody within it loyal and obedient to the master, and is able to go as far as turning them into slaves throughout their stay.

Models:

1: Hot spring. (A fine place to relax that heals wounds and restores strength and energy.)

2: Tavern. (A place to get food and drinks, and enjoy some friendly company.)

3: Secure shelter. (A bomb shelter that can protect people from even the strongest of monster attacks.)

4: Training grounds. (A well-equipped place to work out and get stronger.)

5: Small house. (A tiny house where several people can stay comfortably, or 1-3 people can live in.)

6: Mansion. (A huge house where a number of people can stay at or live in, in comfort and luxury. It's also home to a number of loyal servants.)

7: Martial arts Dojo. (A place where people can learn all manners of combat, by being trained by the skilled warriors there.)

8: Workshop. (A facility where anything you have can be repaired, or new stuff can be created. There's even a friendly blacksmith of legendary skills who runs the place.)

9: Swimming pool. (A swimming pool full of fresh water, that's good for cooling off with a refreshing swim, or even pool parties.)

10: Beach. (A tropical beach full of warm weather, sand, deep salt water, big waves, a stand that serves food, drinks and ice cream, and attractive under-dressed locals.)

11: Library. (Books of every kind can be found here, along with a few friendly librarians who'll not only help you find what you're after, but even help you understand it.)

12: Storage units. (These are used to store various goods, and can also function as an armoury.)

13: Prison. (A place to keep captured monsters and criminals.)

14: Campground. (A decent place for many to rest and recover at once. It's not luxurious, but it works fine for any group of adventurers.)

15: Raft: (A sturdy raft that's good for watery areas, and is even equipped with fishing gear.)

16: Ship: (A huge ship with a skilled captain and an able crew, that can deal with even the harshest seas. Rarely useful in the dungeon, but perfect for trying to cross the ocean.)

17: Boot Camp. (A tougher, more intense version of the training grounds. The men here can turn almost anyone into warriors, but their methods are extreme and they never stop yelling.)

18: Schoolhouse. (Learn all the basics for everything here, and be better prepared for the real world. And the teachers here are quite skilled, effective, and friendly.)


End file.
